Summer of Cicadas
by Caiwen Nallron
Summary: In 21st century America, a young man calling himself Zhou Yu realizes the reincarnations of 3K officers are gathering, making him search for the reason before it's too late. He turns to his new best friend, Sun Ce, for help, but that complicates matters more because he falls in love.
1. Memories

**Rating:** M [slash]

 **Pairings:** Sun CexZhou Yu, others implied

 **Disclaimer:** The settings, recognizable characters, and familiar past events are the property of Koei, _The Romance of the Three Kingdoms,_ and, well, ancient history. The author is not making any money from this story.

 **Author's Note:** This story was inspired by Red River's "After," in which Zhou Yu and Sun Ce are roommates, and Zhou Yu is vaguely remembering/sensing their past lives. It's a lovely story, so please go check it out.

 **Naming Note:** Thanks to our familiarity with DW naming conventions, I will not be using style names much in this story. Also, since this story is set in America, the characters will be interacting like Americans.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Memories**

In his dorm room, Zhou Yu stared at his world history textbook. Unit one had been on Egypt and the middle east, while unit two was on ancient China. He'd been looking forward to that unit because he was Chinese American, his grandparents having come to Seattle from China during the communist revolution. All his life, they had told him stories of China – not just about the revolution but also Chinese history and folklore. Therefore, he felt that studying China's history in his class would be somehow special.

A little too special, as it turned out.

Zhou Yu stood and retreated to the window, staring at the lawn below. Masonville University was a small, private college in the equally small town of Masonville, California, not too far from San Francisco. This meant a few things for the students: one, it was sixty degrees outside despite its being February; two, there was little to do unless one drove the hour into San Francisco; and three, Zhou Yu knew all the people taking advantage of the warmth to play Frisbee. Ultimate, to be more exact. The group in question boasted the typical players: Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, Guan Yinping, Guo Jia, Cai Wenji, Bu Lianshi, and Sun Ce.

Or, rather, those were their Chinese names, which they only used with each other. Each of them had picked one out after arriving at MU and becoming friends.

In Zhou Yu's case, his birth name was Asher Zhou. Asher meant "happy one," so he had chosen Yu as his Chinese name because one possible meaning of "Yu" also meant "happy." However, the one who was truly happy was Jude Sun, who had chosen the name Sun Ce.

And it was to Sun Ce that Zhou Yu's gaze wandered. Sun Ce had become his roommate at the beginning of spring semester, both their original roommates having washed out. Masonville was a top tier university, despite its small size, and classes had been tough. Sun Ce, in fact, had secured Zhou Yu as his algebra tutor the previous semester; it was how they'd become friends.

But it wasn't until they became roommates that the dreams returned.

Zhou Yu watched Sun Ce dive to catch the Frisbee, and he could hear his shout of joy even from the second story. Vaguely, he smiled, but his mind wandered elsewhere: his grandmother's apartment in Chinatown, Seattle. They had just returned from Wing Luke Museum, where they'd seen folk art reminiscent of ancient Chinese paintings.

"I've been there," Zhou Yu had announced to his grandmother. He'd only been eight years old at the time.

"Where?" his grandmother had asked.

"China," Zhou Yu had said. He had memories, clear memories. They often arrived in dreams. "I was in Yang Province. And Jing Province. In battle. I was making up battle plans! And fighting beside my best friend."

His grandmother's brow furrowed. "Is that right?"

"I had a sword." Zhou Yu was very proud of this. "Sometimes a staff. And my best friend had two tonfas. There were castles and battleships and thousands of soldiers!"

His grandmother had decided he just had a good imagination.

Ten years later, though, Zhou Yu wasn't so sure. Ever since he could remember, he'd had painfully detailed dreams: dreams of battles, dreams of death and dying, dreams of arguments and rivalries. Nightmares, mostly. Sometimes he'd had pleasant dreams, such as banquets shared with friends and family, a beautiful woman with an affinity for fans, and games of Go or Xiangqi with his best friend.

A best friend who looked similar to Jude Sun. A best friend who'd been named Sun Ce, the eldest son of Sun Jian during the Three Kingdoms period of China.

And in October, when they had both been welcomed into Zhao Yun's clique, Jude had picked the name Ce, unprompted.

Things had only gotten more intense since Sun Ce had moved into Zhou Yu's room. The dreams came nightly now, sometimes two or three a night. Some dreams were fantastic – battles and sieges – while others were mundane – tea or Xiangqi.

And then Monday, Zhou Yu's history professor had begun the sub-unit on the end of the Han Dynasty. Zhou Yu had promptly dreamt of Sun Ce's assassination as well his own death from illness.

Now Zhou Yu couldn't concentrate on his homework: not the psychology homework on operant conditioning, not the fifteen-page research paper on foreign policy reform, not the calculus problems, and certainly not the history chapter on the Three Kingdoms.

Being far too engrossed in his own thoughts, Zhou Yu didn't register the scene below him until he heard the click of the door unlocking. Sun Ce bounded into the room, which meant their game was over. "Hey, did you see our game? Yinping had her team use the horizontal stack, and Yun wanted to use a wedge, but – " He stopped mid-sentence, watching Zhou Yu's face. "Hey, man. You okay?"

Zhou Yu returned to his chair. His laptop had gone to sleep while he'd been thinking, and he shut the lid. "Yeah, fine."

"You sure?" Sun Ce grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face. "You've been acting weird since Monday."

In the five months they'd known each other, Zhou Yu had never brought up this topic, and he wasn't sure it was a good idea to now. Despite the way they'd instantly meshed, Zhou Yu wasn't sure how Sun Ce would react if he told him what had been happening. Still, he seemed fairly open-minded. "I keep having weird dreams."

"Really? Me, too." Sun Ce tossed the towel on his bed and yanked off his sweaty shirt. "I had a crazy one last night. I was riding a horse into battle against, like, ten thousand guys, and I was eating a pizza at the same time. With sardines."

Zhou Yu's gaze lingered too long upon Sun Ce's tanned chest, and he forced his attention onto his words instead. "I dream about battles a lot, too. It's always set in ancient China, and I'm in different cities, commanding troops."

Although Sun Ce had grabbed a clean t-shirt, he jerked around, facing Zhou Yu without putting it on. He held the shirt in one hand as though he'd forgotten it, his eyes wide. "Really? Seriously?"

"Really."

"No way! I dream shit like that, too!" He perched on his bed, flinging the shirt over one knee. "I have these tonfas, and I'm smacking my way through all these enemy guys, and I have a younger brother who drinks a lot and a sister who's a total tomboy and fights with chakrum."

That revelation halted Zhou Yu's entire world. " _What?_ "

"Huh?"

"Chakrum? Tonfas? Really?" Zhou Yu hopped to his feet, took a step toward Sun Ce, then stopped. "I dream that, too. I'm playing Go with you, or I'm in battle with you. _You,_ specifically _you_. And you have younger siblings, like you just said, and this father who gets murdered in a surprise attack, and – "

Sun Ce shot to his feet as well, the shirt falling to the floor. "He took an arrow to the back!"

They stared at each other, both tense and silent.

"I was dreaming stuff like this before I met you," Zhou Yu finally whispered. "Since I was a little kid."

"I've been dreaming it since I was twelve," Sun Ce said. "It was all vague and shit at first, and I thought I'd been playing too many video games or watching too many movies, you know? I've watched _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon,_ like, fifty thousand times now. But it got more and more specific, and then sometimes it would happen while I was awake, too."

Zhou Yu dropped into his chair. He didn't want to admit it, but his legs were wobbly. "Am I there?"

Sun Ce nodded, eyes still too wide.

"Do we . . .?" Zhou Yu didn't even know which part to ask about.

Sun Ce laughed. "You kick my ass at Xiangqi all the time. And there's these two sisters that we marry. Like we're brothers. Except we're not. Well, not by blood, anyway."

Zhou Yu relaxed at this confirmation, his gaze falling to the floor. Tiny bits of notebook paper, coming from the fringes, littered the gray carpet by the trashcan, and his gaze caught on them instead. "We were best friends."

Flopping back on the bed, Sun Ce grabbed his abandoned shirt and pulled it on. "You say that like . . . like we lived before. Like all this stuff really happened."

Although Zhou Yu nodded, he didn't know what to say. The historical Sun Ce and Zhou Yu had not been Buddhists, and while his grandmother was Buddhist, Zhou Yu wasn't. Despite that, he'd always been fascinated by the thought of reincarnation, and in middle school, he'd watched every movie, documentary, and TV special he could about it. Still, he'd always believed that it wasn't real. Just a fantasy thing he wished were real. "Last night I dreamt about your death," he finally said. "You were shot by arrows. It seemed real. Too real. Like I was really there. I could feel the heat from the sun, I could feel the heat from your body. I had blood on my clothes. Your blood. Your sister was crying. Your brother could barely speak." He had felt as though life was over, as though he weren't real. If Sun Quan hadn't needed him, he would have folded. "The sun was so bright it hurt my eyes, and the roar of cicadas was almost deafening." So many details, too many for a normal dream.

He glanced up at Sun Ce abruptly. "Did you know that in Chinese folklore, cicadas are associated with rebirth and immortality?"

Sun Ce shook his head.

"They are."

"Weird." Sun Ce toppled back onto his mattress, cushioning his head with folded arms. "So now what?"

Zhou Yu glanced at his textbook, at an ancient drawing of the last Han emperor. "I have no idea. Who would we ask about something like this?"

"Lu Xun maybe? He studies as hard as you do, and his family practices Buddhism." Sun Ce frowned at the ceiling. "Maybe he'd know something. Or know someone who knows something."

"Good idea." No one had ever believed Zhou Yu about this – not his grandmother, not his parents, not his older sister. They'd all explained it away, so he'd stopped mentioning it when he entered high school. Such flights of fancy were not tolerated in his family. The adult world was a scientific and technological wonder, not a place for fairytales.

Except Zhou Yu didn't think this was a fairytale, and he needed help.

* * *

After supper, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce made their way to Lu Xun's dorm, having texted him first to make sure he was in. Lu Xun was the Chinese name for Ryker Lu, an English boy with a soccer scholarship. Like Zhou Yu, he'd picked his Chinese name based on its meaning. Ryker meant "fast strider," and one possible meaning of "Xun" was "fast." Zhou Yu was no longer sure, however, that his own name choice had really been based on meaning. Maybe that had just been what he'd told himself rather than face what was happening. In this sense, his dreams hadn't helped because in his dreams, Sun Ce had called him Gōngjǐn. Likewise, he'd called Sun Ce Bófú. It wasn't until recently that Zhou Yu had come to understand the connection.

Now, though, he knew that Gōngjǐn and Bófú were the style names of two Wu generals, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, and that they'd been childhood friends.

When they reached Lu Xun's room, he answered the door almost immediately. Having never been to visit him, Zhou Yu glanced around the room as he entered. Unlike most rooms, there was no TV or gaming system, only a miniature refrigerator and a microwave. One side of the room was utterly bare, with only a comforter and textbooks as a sign of occupancy, and Lu Xun's roommate was absent. The other side, which Zhou Yu immediately realized was Lu Xun's, was covered in movie posters, including _Enter the Dragon, Fist of Fury, Battle of Red Cliff,_ and _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon._ Zhou Yu realized he was not the only one obsessed with China.

"Dude, that movie rocks," Sun Ce said, noticing the poster as well.

Lu Xun smiled. "Yeah." He settled on one of the floor pillows that occupied the center of the room and gestured for them to join him. "So what's up?"

As they sat on the other pillows, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu traded glances.

"We want to ask you about reincarnation," Zhou Yu said. "Sun Ce says that you're Buddhist."

Lu Xun lit up, smiling. "Sure!" He paused, seeming to collect his thoughts. "Think of physics: no energy is ever lost; it only changes forms. Our spiritual and mental energy are the same. Our actions are part of our karma. Some Buddhists believe that karma continues to exist after your death and sticks to you until you work out all the consequences."

Zhou Yu wondered what that would mean for Sun Ce and himself if that were true. Would their past lives be considered positive or negative?

"But, the word you want here is not 'reincarnation,'" Lu Xun continued. "It's _punarbhava,_ which means 'becoming again.' That's because unlike Hinduism, Buddhism doesn't teach that the soul is a fixed self that is born over and over again. There's no permanent consciousness that gets reborn. It's not that there isn't a connection, because there is. It's more like an evolving consciousness. So you're a similar consciousness but not the same consciousness."

Sun Ce's brow furrowed, and Zhou Yu could tell he was struggling to follow. "So I'd be me but not me."

"Yeah. And how many times you have left to go through the cycle of existence depends on how many fetters you've severed. Fetters are chains that keep you in the cycle, like ill will, conceit, doubt, and restlessness." Xu Lun drew a circle in the air with his hand, his level of animation revealing how much he loved to discuss the topic. "Anyway, some Buddhists believe rebirth is immediate, and others think it can take up to 49 days. I believe it's immediate."

Zhou Yu had learned more about Buddhism in the last few minutes than in his entire life. "Okay. So what if you remember a past life?"

Lu Xun held up a finger. "If you remember something that's awesome, don't get conceited. If you get proud of how great you were, then you're just falling right back into conceit again. You'll have to be reborn into another life. The practice of _jivamala_ , which is a spiritual journey to remember past lives, is used to help us fix our past mistakes. If we hadn't made those mistakes – if we'd achieved enlightenment – then we wouldn't be here now."

"I don't remember anything really bad," Zhou Yu said. He wasn't sure he could buy all this, but then again, he wasn't here to convert to Buddhism. Just to get insight into what Buddhists believed. "I remember a life, good and bad. But it's just one life, and it was a long time ago, in ancient China. I've been dreaming about it since I was a little kid: battles, armies, strategy meetings, deaths, you name it. I was a general."

Sun Ce nodded. "Yeah, me, too. Except it's been just since I was 12. But I'm having the same kinds of dreams, and he's in them." He jerked his thumb at Zhou Yu.

"We were friends," Zhou Yu said.

Lu Xun grew so still he seemed to stop breathing. "You, too? What does this mean?" He hopped to his feet and walked to his desk, where he shuffled through notebooks and papers. "What is with this place? Why this university? Why all of us? And why now?"

"What?" Zhou Yu asked, startled by Lu Xun's reaction.

"I have those dreams," he replied, pulling a notebook from the bottom of the stack. "And not just dreams, either. Visions or memories. So do Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, and Guan Yinping. They chose their names based on their memories." He sat again, flipping to a page and showing it to them. American names were followed by Chinese names, both in pinyin and kanji, and Lu Xun's was at the top of the list. "Even Huang picked a name." Lu Xun's roommate, Huang Tsao – or in Chinese, Tsao Huang – was an international student from Taiwan. "He chose Cao Pi, and he believes he was the legendary heir of Cao Cao."

Zhou Yu couldn't comprehend the situation; it seemed too enormous. "Wait. Are you saying that the major players of the Three Kingdoms are here at MU? Or a large number of them?"

Sighing, Lu Xun tossed his notebook to the floor. "I know. It's too incredible. How could so many of us arrive at one place at one time? The concept that two people in love would find each other in every life and marry over and over is just romantic movie material. So for a dozen friends and enemies to all find each other? Sounds more like an omen to me."

Goosebumps swept down Zhou Yu's arms.

"Have you talked to your family about this?" Sun Ce asked. "Could they help us look into it?"

Lu Xun shook his head. "Hell, no. When I was 14, I told my parents I thought I was a general and strategist of Wu in a past life. They took me to a psychologist. When I insisted I was truly remembering a past life, they discussed having me committed. Even though we're Buddhist, they argued that I couldn't recall so many details without a spiritual guide and proper training, and they said that claiming I was someone famous was a delusion of grandeur."

Irritated by the injustice, Zhou Yu grew angry on Lu Xun's behalf, although he didn't show it.

Sun Ce was not so restrained. "That sucks, man! Your parents should be the first person to believe you. People. Whatever."

"Yeah." Lu Xun stared at the floor for a moment, then glanced back at Sun Ce. "Would your parents believe you?"

"My mom. And no. She's Jehovah's Witness."

Lu Xun turned to Zhou Yu. "Yours?"

He shook his head. "My parents are atheist."

"Then I'll google Buddhist temples in California and see what I can get," Lu Xun said. "Maybe I can find someone there who would help us."

"Instead of thinking we're a bunch of stupid college kids playing a prank?" Sun Ce asked, smirking.

Lu Xun frowned. "We can only try."

Zhou Yu had to agree.

* * *

By midnight, Zhou Yu was behind on his homework and still had no concentration. He'd eked out two measly paragraphs on his research paper, solved three calculus problems, and read the chapter on the Three Kingdoms. At this rate, he would need to pull an all-nighter. He didn't have to finish the paper, granted, but the calculus homework was due in the morning. He sighed, his eyes blurry with fatigue.

"Just go to sleep," Sun Ce said from his bed, flipping through a gaming magazine. Other than a few manga, the gaming magazine was all Sun Ce seemed to read. "You're bad enough when you have to get up early. When you haven't slept, you're impossible."

Zhou Yu snorted. "Well, not all of us can be a freak like you." Unlike Zhou Yu, Sun Ce loved to wake up early. He was usually out for a morning jog by 6:00 AM, and he freely chose to take 8:00 classes.

"Shuddup." Sun Ce chucked the magazine at Zhou Yu's head.

Zhou Yu blocked with one arm. "I just can't concentrate." He gazed at Sun Ce's reclining form, taking in the sight of the muscled arms and legs revealed by a white t-shirt and red shorts. Upon reflection, Zhou Yu realized Sun Ce wore a lot of red.

Sun Ce caught him staring, but he didn't say anything about it. "'Cause of the reincarnation stuff?"

Horrified to be caught, Zhou Yu hid behind his best stoic mask. "Yeah. I keep wondering what it will mean if it's all true and we really are the generals of Wu."

"Me, too." Sun Ce sat up and propped his elbows on his knees. "I never thought I was anyone important, you know? Even with the dreams. Sure, sometimes I was in fancy places wearing fancy clothes, but whatever. I'm a nobody now. Just a kid with a dead dad and a hardworking mom."

Zhou Yu nodded slowly. Sun Ce had mentioned before that his father had been killed in a car wreck when he was twelve. It seemed strange that he would lose his father at a young age in both lives. "My family's not anyone, either. Or Lu Xun's, I don't think. Zhao Yun's isn't, I know. The only one I've heard anything about is Huang – I mean, Cao Pi. Apparently his dad is a major businessman of some kind, and they're loaded."

"Figures." Sun Ce stood and walked over to Zhou Yu's desk, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, let it go for now. Lu Xun's working on it."

" _I_ should be working on it," Zhou Yu said without thinking. Even as he said the words, though, they felt right. He had always been studious, but he had also always been the kind of guy to take action. It wasn't enough to poke the internet for hours. He needed to _do_ something. The problem was there was nothing to do for the moment.

Sun Ce, who had not let go of his shoulder, grew solemn. "I know, I know. Trust me, I want to charge in and take no prisoners. Give me a direction to charge in, and I will."

Zhou Yu was somehow not surprised to hear that.

"But for right now, we got nothing." Sun Ce squeezed his shoulder again. "So call it a night."

Zhou Yu gazed up at Sun Ce, wondering at the way his hand lingered. He knew he'd been caught staring, but since Sun Ce said nothing, he thought the action had been dismissed. Now, though, he wondered. Was Sun Ce flirting?

No, that was impossible. Sun Ce flirted with girls all the time, especially Bu Lianshi.

Still, Zhou Yu smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

Several minutes later, Zhou Yu lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts would not quiet down, but not all of them centered on past lives. Some focused on a charming smile, a friendly touch, and the general glow of the guy across the room.

Although Sun Ce was not the first boy he'd ever noticed, Zhou Yu wondered how he'd managed to start falling in love with his best friend.

* * *

 **Note on Translation of Names** : I tried to give the characters American (or British) names that aligned in meaning with their Chinese names. This was not always possible, which meant I chose alternate name meanings or a name based on their character traits. Rest assured I didn't choose randomly.


	2. Distraction

**Chapter Two: Distraction**

From his spot under the oak tree, Zhou Yu watched the newest game of Ultimate and wondered how many of his fellow students were reincarnated – or, rather, reborn – souls. Or was it consciousnesses? Zhou Yu wasn't sure he understood Buddhist theology, but he supposed it didn't matter. A past life had presented itself for more than one of them.

First, his gaze moved from Zhao Yun to Zhuge Liang, then to Guan Yinping and Sun Ce. When he added in Cao Pi, Lu Xun, and himself, this meant seven of them remembered being generals. But there were five more in their group: Guo Jia, Cai Wenji, Bu Lianshi, Huang Yueying, and Zhen Luo, whom they'd nicknamed Zhenji. Did any of them have similar dreams?

And, perhaps most curious of all, research had revealed to Zhou Yu that if all twelve members of their group were reincarnated, then there were four officers per kingdom. Somehow that seemed too perfect to be a coincidence.

As Zhou Yu watched, Yueying tossed the Frisbee toward Zhuge Liang. They were both juniors and had been dating for the last two years. Zhenji moved to intercept. She was a junior who was dating Cao Pi, a freshman. They broke up and got back together every two weeks, it seemed. Guo Jia was too busy flirting with Cai Wenji to notice the game; they were both sophomores. The one who succeeded in intercepting was Zhao Yun, who was a junior. Guan Yinping was a senior, and Bu Lianshi – like Lu Xun, Sun Ce, and himself – was a freshman. Interestingly, they represented very few majors, all of which were rather suggestive: political science, criminal justice, pre-law, or history. The only exceptions were Cao Pi and Cai Wenji, who were music majors. Also telling was that every one of them, even including the timid Cai Wenji, had taken or was still taking martial arts. The forms varied a great deal – tai chi, karate, kung fu, judo, kendo, or tae kwon do – but still, they had all been trained. Other than playing Ultimate, sparring with each other was one of their favorite pastimes. Well, with the exception of Cao Pi, who spent more time alone than anything.

The longer Zhou Yu considered it, the stranger it all became.

Zhou Yu didn't realize he'd been lost in thought until a burst of laughter drew his attention back to the group. Sun Ce was holding the Frisbee over Zhao Yun's head as though it were a halo. Zhao Yun swatted it away, grinning, and Sun Ce tossed it to Zhuge Liang. With that, the group split up. Zhou Yu watched Sun Ce amble across the lawn toward him and had to smile. Sun Ce was almost always in a good mood, almost always grinning. He was Zhou Yu's exact opposite: extroverted, charismatic, laidback, spontaneous, and sometimes brash. Being around Sun Ce was like being around a miniature sun: his warmth and glow infused his friends.

Realizing how incredibly romantic that thought was, Zhou Yu pushed it away.

Plopping onto the grass, Sun Ce settled beside his new best friend. "Hey, man. Any luck?" He gestured toward Zhou Yu's calculus book.

Zhou Yu groaned, shutting the book and shoving both it and his notebook into his backpack. "No. Not much, anyway."

"Given your grades, I think you can take a single hit." Sun Ce elbowed him. "Mr. Genius."

"I'm not a genius."

"And which class do you have less than a 99 percent in?"

Zhou Yu sighed, giving up. Sun Ce was barely pulling _C_ 's in his classes, although it had much more to do with lack of self-application than lack of intelligence. Sun Ce lived very much in the moment and had trouble concentrating or sitting still for long periods of time. "I just study hard."

"Yeah, whatever." Sun Ce grinned. However, he quickly grew serious. "Still thinking about reincarnation and stuff?"

"You know it." Zhou Yu found himself gazing too long at Sun Ce's handsome face and forced himself to look away. Across the lawn was a gazebo where Zhuge Liang and Yueying sat holding hands. Robins hopped on the gazebo steps, pausing to peck, and a cool breeze washed over them, swaying the grass. The scene held a tranquility that Zhou Yu didn't feel. "If we're all supposedly atoning for past mistakes, then we wouldn't need to find each other, right? But I feel like there must be a bigger reason for us all to be gathering in the same place."

"If that's the case, I wonder where the older generation is," Sun Ce said. "Like Sun Jian, Liu Bei, and Cao Cao."

"Or Guan Yu, Huang Gai, and Xiahou Dun?" It was a good question. "There are a few Asian American professors on campus." One of them was his history teacher, as a matter of fact.

"And one visiting professor from China," Sun Ce added. "He's in the music department. I heard Wenji talking about him."

Zhou Yu looked back at Sun Ce. "If they're reincarnated, too . . ."

"I can't help but think that means trouble somehow," Sun Ce finished for him.

"That's what worries me." However, Zhou Yu couldn't imagine what kind of trouble would arise in the small, indistinct town of Masonville.

Standing, Sun Ce held out his hand. "Hey, man. We're college students. We don't have time to worry about those kinds of things. Let's go eat."

Although the help wasn't necessary, Zhou Yu didn't pass up the opportunity to accept Sun Ce's hand. Sun Ce pulled him to his feet, and their hands remained clasped just a moment too long. Sun Ce's hand was warm and strong, and Zhou Yu felt a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Sun Ce grinned and released him. Interestingly, his own cheeks were flushed. Zhou Yu couldn't be sure if that was from the exercise or if Sun Ce also had a crush on him.

"What do you bet it's fish?" Sun Ce asked.

Zhou Yu snorted. For some reason no one could explain, their cafeteria served fish at almost every meal. Fish and rice. They often joked that the cafeteria manager must be Japanese. "No doubt."

"We could get pizza instead." Sun Ce headed across the lawn to the sidewalk.

Zhou Yu grabbed his backpack and followed, wishing they could hold hands. The mere thought caused a surge of heat to flash through his body, but he was much too uncertain to make a move. Sometimes he met guys and just _knew_ they were like him. This was not one of those times. And high school had taught him that no matter how liberal a community seemed, classmates weren't always so accepting.

Not to mention that he didn't want to screw up their friendship or their ability to share a room.

Realizing he hadn't answered, Zhou Yu drew his attention back to the issue at hand. "Pizza's fine." Even as a small campus, they still had a pizza joint and a burger joint.

When they arrived at the pizza place, they put in their order at the front counter and then searched for a table. Noticing Cai Wenji and Zhenji, they waved and were immediately invited to sit.

Zhou Yu thought both the girls were beautiful with their long, shiny, black hair and smiles. They always had their hair pinned in seemingly impossible plaits and twists, which made them look exotic. Zhenji especially stood out, always dressing in Catholic school girl uniforms, baby doll dresses, or conversely, qi pao. Cai Wenji, who appealed to Zhou Yu more, wore an array of girly pink and blue outfits with frills and lace. Had the girls not been interested in someone else, and had Zhou Yu not gotten a crush on Sun Ce, he would have considered asking out one of them.

"You should join in our games," Zhenji said to Zhou Yu as he took a seat. "Don't just watch."

"Or we should spar," Cai Wenji said. Both Zhou Yu and she practiced tai chi.

"That'd be great," he told Cai Wenji. He smiled self-deprecatingly. "I don't have the energy for Ultimate, though." In an instant, he'd launched a strategy to ask the girls about their dreams. Or open the door to, anyway.

Zhenji snorted. "One but not the other? Why not?"

"I've been having the weirdest dreams," Zhou Yu said. "Enough to lose sleep. I mean, I've had weird dreams all my life, but I've had a lot more since I came to college."

Cai Wenji's brow furrowed. "What kind of weird dreams?"

 _Perfect._ "The kind that are like memories," Zhou Yu said.

Sun Ce raised an eyebrow, apparently seeing what he was up to.

"I dream I'm a general in ancient China," Zhou Yu continued. "There's a ton of details. It's not like a normal dream."

Cai Wenji and Zhenji traded pointed looks.

"Are you always the same person in the same place?" Zhenji asked.

 _I knew it._ "Yeah. I'm a strategist for the Wu kingdom during the Three Kingdoms period."

Cai Wenji nodded slowly. "I have dreams and memory flashes like that. I'm a poet and a musician, and I've been taken captive by nomads. Cao Cao rescues me."

"Lucky," Zhenji said, smirking. "I dream I'm married to Cao Pi. In some dreams, we're happily married, but in others he has a lot of concubines, and when I express my jealousy, he orders me to commit suicide."

Zhou Yu flinched.

"Whoa, harsh!" Sun Ce leaned forward on his elbows. "If that's the case, why date a guy who calls himself Cao Pi now?"

Zhenji slumped back in her chair. "Who knows? Revenge maybe. Or am I trying to fix it?" She sighed. "Of course it takes two to fix something."

Zhou Yu wondered what kind of revenge she meant to take and if this Cao Pi could really be said to deserve it.

"What about you?" Cai Wenji asked Sun Ce.

"I have all sorts of dreams," Sun Ce said. "But I'm always the same guy, yeah. A leader. Sun Jian's son. I'm fighting in most of my dreams or maybe riding a horse."

Zhou Yu heard their number be called, but Sun Ce hopped up. "I'll get it." He returned shortly with a large supreme pizza with extra pepperonis.

The girls, who had apparently shared a personal pizza and a salad, giggled at the monster pizza Sun Ce revealed. Zhou Yu wondered why women tortured themselves so much about their weight.

"So how many of us remember shit like that?" Sun Ce asked, pulling a slice out of the box.

"Well, if you two do, then that makes all of us," Zhenji said. "We weren't sure about you two, Lianshi, and Lu Xun, but Zhao Yun said Lu Xun does. And we asked Lianshi over the weekend, and she does. So with you guys, that's everyone."

Zhou Yu paused, his hand halfway to the box. "Everyone? Really?"

"That's heavy," Sun Ce said.

"Maybe California is going to secede from the U.S.," Zhenji said, "and is going to split into three different kingdoms. Wenji and I will fight you for L.A."

"Hey, I want San Francisco anyway," Sun Ce said.

They all laughed, which dismissed the tension that had begun building.

Zhou Yu grabbed a slice of pizza, but he couldn't deny that the confirmation of his theory – fear? – made him uneasy. Also, he clearly was not the only one considering what it might mean.

A random thought shot through his mind, and he glanced at Sun Ce, who wore his typical red shirt and smile. _If we're here for some kind of fight, then you'll be in charge of the Wu group, and Lu Xun and I will be your strategists._

That thought made him warm.

* * *

The man who barged into the room was six foot five inches tall and carried 220 pounds of solid muscle. His hair hung down his back in a low ponytail, the black interrupted by streaks of red and blue. Silver studs ran up his ears, matching the silver barbell in his eyebrow, and he was dressed in black leather. "Hey, Old Man."

The elderly gentleman at the altar glanced over his shoulder. "Could you have not waited, Luke?"

"Don't call me that," the younger man growled, although he knew the monk had done so to "punish" him for the interruption. "Don't tell me you're still praying for more reborn souls."

The monk reached out and traced the edges of the jade lantern that set on the altar. Incense burned on each side, sending thin curls of smoke into the air. "I must never stop."

Luke snorted. "Why? A baby couldn't come to The Assembly anyway. Besides, we don't have nine months to wait."

"The Sacrifice requires thirteen souls," the monk said, turning to face his visitor. "Four for phase one and nine for phase two. Also, there must be warriors left to fight in the Grand Battle. I can never be sure how many souls I have summoned, so I must keep praying."

Luke was well aware that the number four was considered bad luck in China, so he wondered why such an unlucky omen was attached to the spell. Still, nine was a lucky number. Since four evoked death, being pronounced like the word for death, and nine evoked something long-lasting, being pronounced like the word for long-lasting, he supposed the spell could be numerically associated with long-lasting death. That seemed ironic. "Whatever, Old Man. Just came to say we're all in position." He narrowed his eyes. "And bored."

"Patience, Young Punk," the monk said. "We have to wait for the spring equinox. The spell will not work on anything other than a solstice or equinox. Until then, size up your competition."

"None of them are worth fighting," Luke spat. "We can round them up like sheep. If I even break a sweat it'll be hella amazing."

"You might be surprised."

"There's no fucking way."

The monk inhaled deeply and faced the altar again. "Just make sure the urn remains protected. There is no easy way to carry out our plan without The Assembly."

"Yeah, yeah." Luke paused as a beautiful young woman came to the door, leaning against the doorway. He grinned. "Gotta go. Don't strain too much while you're praying. We don't want you to have a stroke or something."

The monk snorted. "Don't look so much like a damn stereotype. You need to fit in at your new job, not look like the posterboy of twenty-something angst."

Laughter met this comeback. "Whatever. I wear this shit _because_ it scares people. To me, clothes are just clothes."

"And cut your hair."

"Hell, no. That's off-limits." Luke took his girlfriend's hand and swept from the room, banging the door shut and leaving the elderly monk to his ancient artifacts and archaic prayers.

* * *

That night, Zhou Yu found himself staring blankly at his computer screen, unable to focus on his research paper. This time he was distracted by the thought that he didn't want to fight his new friends. If the group broke into three kingdoms again, then Zhou Yu would have to fight Zhao Yun, whom he deeply respected. Not to mention he was also slowly becoming friends with Guan Yinping, Guo Jia, and Cai Wenji. In fact, the only person in the group that he wasn't comfortable with was Cao Pi; he seemed too distant and condescending.

Deciding that Zhou Yu was gone, his laptop went to sleep.

"Dammit." Zhou Yu sighed and stood, heading over to the miniature refrigerator. He rarely drank anything other than green tea or water, but he decided to treat himself to a root beer. He grabbed a can and popped it open, taking a swig. A flood of sugar hit his tongue, along with the faint taste of mint and the burn of carbonation.

"Distracted?" Sun Ce looked up from his homework. He twirled his pencil between two fingers, his eyes heavy-lidded with boredom.

"Yeah." Zhou Yu settled on a beanbag. Sun Ce loved beanbags and had bought two for their room. Just like most of Sun Ce's wardrobe, the bags were red.

Sun Ce stood and stretched, tossing down his pencil. "Thinking about having to save the world or some shit like that?"

"More like I don't want to fight the others," Zhou Yu said.

"I really don't want to fight Yun," Sun Ce replied. "That'd be a bitch."

Since Zhou Yu had sparred with Zhao Yun once, he knew that was true. Zhao Yun had a black belt in both judo and karate. He made a formidable opponent.

"Plus he's a great guy," Sun Ce said.

"Yeah, that's my point exactly." Zhou Yu took another swig of root beer and set the can on the floor.

Sun Ce grabbed a can as well, popping it open as he relocated to the other beanbag. "Well, hopefully it won't come to that, and worrying about it ahead of time won't help. We don't even know what's going on."

Zhou Yu couldn't deny that.

Unfortunately, when Zhou Yu went to sleep that night, no amount of optimism would help. He dreamt the one nightmare he had never wanted to repeat: Sun Ce's death.

Instead of happening in battle, it had been an ambush. Everyone had been preparing to celebrate their most recent win. Sun Quan and he had been outside, talking with Sun Shangxiang, who had Lianshi with her. Sun Ce had stumbled up, speaking in broken sentences, complimenting them, telling Sun Quan what a good leader he would make.

Zhou Yu found himself kneeling on the stone pathway, holding Sun Ce in his arms. Arrows pierced Sun Ce's back, and he had a wound to his jaw as well. Hot blood seeped through Zhou Yu's clothing, turning the white to red. _Don't go._ But he couldn't speak, couldn't interrupt Sun Ce's final words to his brother. _Don't leave me._ Sun Ce's words didn't register in his ears, only the deafening roar of cicadas. _I need you._ He could feel Sun Ce's muscles trembling, shuddering under his touch. _I can't do this without you._ But he would have to. His chest ached with swallowed sobs.

Sun Ce slumped.

Zhou Yu toppled out of bed, hitting the floor with a yelp.

For a moment, he stared through the darkness, unsure what had happened. Hadn't he just been holding Sun Ce's body in his arms? Where was he? Then he recognized the side of his dorm room bed.

"Yu!" Sun Ce's worried voice cut through the darkness. He hopped out of bed and knelt by him. "What happened?"

Zhou Yu wasn't entirely sure. He hadn't fallen out of bed since he was seven years old. "I dreamt you died." His voice came out thinner than he'd expected, as though they really had known each other since childhood, as though they had long since been as close as brothers.

But they had. Zhou Yu could remember it.

"It was just like the first dream," Zhou Yu whispered, his gaze pinned to the mattress. "I could feel your blood, hear the cicadas . . . You were talking, and then you just slumped." His chest still hurt.

Sun Ce threw his arms around Zhou Yu, hugging him so hard his back popped. "I'm sorry, man. I don't have dreams like that. Not about me. Not about you. I've had them about Sun Jian – well, my dad, apparently."

Stunned, Zhou Yu didn't respond to the hug at first. Then he wrapped his arms around him, stealing a hug while he still could. Feeling warm, strong arms around him now, in this life, banished the dream and the pain in it. _I lost you. I got you back._ He barely managed to hold in his next thought: _Don't go this time! Stay with me._

"Ah, man . . . It's okay." Sun Ce rubbed his back. "I'm here now, right? And I ain't dying young this time."

This was definitely more than a friendly hug. Even as Zhou Yu suffered a pang at the reminder of Sun Ce's short life, a competing warmth swept through him. He hugged Sun Ce harder. "You better not!"

"I promise."

 _Kiss me._ Zhou Yu wanted him to so badly, but he wouldn't initiate. He wouldn't take that risk. He wondered if he'd had a crush on Sun Ce the first time through. Was it possible? He had no idea about the culture surrounding sex in ancient China.

Sun Ce released him, and Zhou Yu could have cursed with frustration. Maybe he should rethink his no-risk strategy after all.

"How did you die?" Sun Ce asked quietly. "And when?"

"I died ten years later, at age 35." Zhou Yu stared at his lap. "I was ill. I think it was an infection from a wound that wouldn't heal." He'd had few dreams about that, and none of them specific on the details. He just had dreams of being in bed and feeling weak and a few about a nasty wound in his side.

"Don't you die either, then," Sun Ce said. "We should both live to be 90 this time."

Zhou Yu smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Given how many battles they'd been in, he wondered how they'd made it as long as they had the first time, and he hoped whatever was happening this time wouldn't assure them a quick death, either.


	3. Frustration

**Chapter 3: Frustration**

The following afternoon, Zhou Yu had to run forms to the financial aid office. He headed over after his two o'clock class, only to pause outside the administration building to speak with Lu Xun.

"I have an appointment with a monk for Saturday," Lu Xun said, smiling. He was growing out his hair, which was now down to his earlobes, and the wind ruffled it. "I found a place in San Francisco named Kāng Píng Temple. Their online staff biography sounds promising, so I'm hoping they'll be able to help us."

"Awesome." Zhou Yu relaxed knowing help might be in sight. "How're you going to get there?" He didn't think Lu Xun's parents had sprung for a car during his stay in the U.S.

Lu Xun grinned. "Lianshi's from San Francisco, and she's offered to take me. She's going to visit her parents this weekend."

Zhou Yu nodded. Being from Seattle, he had no idea how to navigate San Francisco, but he would be willing to brave the traffic and unfamiliar landscape if it meant getting Lu Xun to the monk. "Cool. Well, thanks for going."

"No problem. I want to know as much as you do." Lu Xun headed off. "I have to go to class. I'll text you as soon as I know something."

"Okay." Zhou Yu smiled as he reached the stairs of the administration building. Lu Xun was a good guy.

Zhou Yu entered the main door, passing the president's office on his way. In the hallway stood a curio cabinet, potted plants on either side. An austere man stood before the cabinet, gazing in. He wore a black trench coat and black leather gloves, as well as black patent dress shoes. Zhou Yu suspected the coat hid a three-piece suit.

Although Zhou Yu meant to walk right past, he registered that the man was either Asian or Asian American. He paused, wondering if this man were reincarnated, too. Then he noted what the man stared at: a white urn with a design of blue flowers and golden cicadas. The shape and art style indicated the vase was Chinese.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the man drawled. He had no accent.

Zhou Yu glanced at the man and found sharp brown eyes, so dark they were nearly black, assessing him. "Yes." He felt unnerved by that gaze. "Is it special?"

The man's lips quirked upwards. "Special enough, it would seem. It was a gift to the university." He pointed at the card sitting before the urn.

Stepping closer, Zhou Yu read the inscription: _Jin Dynasty, 265-420 AD. Donated by Craig J. Zhang, class of 1960._

"I'm surprised it's not in a museum," Zhou Yu said. "Aren't they afraid someone will steal it? It's got to be worth a fortune."

"About $5000," the man said. "The piece is cracked, and it has no specific pedigree, if you will. If it did, it would be worth much more. But to answer your question, the glass is shatter proof, and there is an alarm system on the cabinet."

Zhou Yu nodded. Was this a chance meeting? Was the urn's presence also chance? Could there be any coincidences with such strange things occurring?

The man turned to face him. "I'm Dr. Dean Cho from political science." He held out his hand.

"Asher Zhou, pre-law major." He shook Dr. Cho's hand, deciding the man was in his early forties. No white hairs mixed with the black, but he carried an air of great maturity. "I'll probably have you for class later on, then."

"No doubt." Dr. Cho smiled, this time genuinely. "The pre-law major here is excellent. Plenty of courses in writing, communication, political science, history, psychology, and philosophy. Just remember: critical thinking, research skills, and written and oral communication skills are what you need most. Focus your energy there."

Zhou Yu didn't mind the free advice. "Makes sense. Thanks."

Dr. Cho's smile turned mysterious. "Of course, you may need the skills sooner than you think."

Zhou Yu stiffened. "What do you mean?"

The president's office door opened, and an elderly lady peaked into the hallway. "Dr. Cho? Dr. Watson will see you now."

"Thank you," Dr. Cho said. He glanced at Zhou Yu as he entered the office. "Take care, Mr. Zhou."

The words didn't seem sarcastic, but as Zhou Yu watched the man disappear, he felt frustrated. It seemed like Dr. Cho meant something more than needing the skills for lower level courses.

Maybe he would visit Dr. Cho's office later and try asking again.

* * *

Sun Ce stretched his arms overhead, then jogged down the field. Today his friends had decided to play touch football on the marching band's practice field. They had an hour before the band would arrive, but Cai Wenji and Cao Pi, who were both required as music majors to march, were already present. Zhao Yun had even talked Cao Pi into playing. To Sun Ce's surprise, all of the girls except Cai Wenji had opted to play as well. Zhao Yun hadn't minded, and Sun Ce didn't care. If anyone else had, the guy in question had kept it to himself.

Taking his position, Sun Ce listened to Zhao Yun's clipped instructions, then took off running as the ball soared into the air. Lu Xun, who'd been nabbed after his afternoon class, caught the ball and sprinted down the field. Cao Pi was closing in on him, and Zhao Yun hurdled toward him. Sun Ce didn't think he'd reach any of them in time, but he was admittedly distracted. He'd been thinking all day about Zhou Yu's nightmare. He, himself, had dreamt three different times about the death of Sun Jian, or rather the funeral.

Zhou Yu had been beside him. Zhou Yu had seen him through his grief.

A whoop of victory drew Sun Ce' s attention back to the present. Zhao Yun had intercepted Cao Pi, so Lu Xun had scored a touchdown. Lianshi and Yueying high-fived each other, while Zhuge Liang and Guo Jia hovered together, no doubt discussing tactics for retaking the lead. Sun Ce glanced over his new friends, struck with the sobering thought that if they were all the reincarnations of past officers, most of them were actually enemies. For now, though, no one seemed to care.

With a sigh, Sun Ce jogged over to the sidelines, where Cai Wenji sat with her flute case. All their backpacks and water bottles were clustered around her.

"You okay?" she asked, smiling up at him. "You seem distracted."

"Yeah, a bit." Sun Ce grabbed his bottle and took a swig. The water was lukewarm now, but he didn't care. "Just thinking it's weird how we all remember past lives." His gaze wandered over to the new dorm being built to the left of the practice field. The construction workers seemed to be winding things up for the day.

"I think about it a lot, too," Cai Wenji said. "Zhenji always just jokes about it, but I've got a bad feeling about this."

Sun Ce really wanted to brush it all off, but he found he couldn't. Before he could reply, however, one of the construction workers headed across the field toward them. Sun Ce didn't think the guy looked much older than they were – maybe 22 or 23 – but he stood out: he was about six and a half feet tall and had bulging muscles. A long ponytail with red and blue streaks mixed with multiple piercings to make him look intimidating. The swagger in his step suggested self-confidence or perhaps conceit.

The man stopped in front of Sun Ce and smirked. "Been watching your game."

Being five foot nine, Sun Ce felt dwarfed. Not that he showed it. He grinned. "Yeah. We're blowing off some steam."

The man's gaze travelled over the players. "You let girls play?"

Sun Ce shrugged. "Why not?" They'd played touch football a lot in P.E., and the teachers had always had everyone play. It didn't seem that strange to him.

The man made a noncommittal noise. "I'm Luke." He stuck out his hand.

"Jude." Sun Ce shook his hand, although it felt more like Luke was trying to crush every bone there. Again, he didn't show it; he simply strengthened his own grip.

"Mind having another player?" Luke finally released him, still smirking. "I'm off the clock now."

The situation struck Sun Ce as odd, but there was one thing that made him suspicious: Luke was Asian American. _Another reincarnated soul, maybe?_ It would make Luke's interest in them make sense.

"Let's ask Y – Uh, Jarrod." Sun Ce had been calling Jarrod Zhao by Zhao Yun long enough that he kept forgetting his name was Jarrod. "He's always the one organizing this stuff." In a sense, Zhao Yun was the group's leader. He'd pulled everyone together and made sure they all met.

Luke nodded, so Sun Ce led him over to Zhao Yun. In a normal circumstance, he wouldn't have defaulted to another's judgment, but Luke made him uncomfortable. He wanted to get Zhao Yun's impressions later.

Zhao Yun, being six foot one himself, met Luke on more even ground. Sun Ce introduced them, and they shook hands. Sun Ce could tell how hard they squeezed by just watching and knew a contest of wills had taken place.

"Well, our teams will be unbalanced," Zhao Yun said. "But we'll adapt." His usual smile was absent, and his calculating gaze suggested he sized Luke up.

"What about him?" Luke asked, pointing to an approaching figure. "Couldn't he balance it out?"

Glancing in the direction Luke pointed, Sun Ce lit up at the sight of Zhou Yu. "Sure! I'll talk him into it." He jogged over to his best friend, grinning. His discomfort with Luke was all but forgotten. "Hey, come join us. That big guy over there wants to play, and we need to balance the numbers."

Zhou Yu looked preoccupied, but he smiled. "Because I'll totally balance out a hulking monster like that one," he teased. Sun Ce and he were roughly the same height and size.

Sun Ce laughed. "It's touch football. It's not like he'll be tackling you." He paused, drinking in the sight of that rare smile. Zhou Yu was positively beautiful when he smiled, although Sun Ce supposed that was a weird way to describe it. Still, it was true. They'd made a pact back in November to grow out their hair like Zhao Yun and several of the others had, and the longer Zhou Yu's hair got, the more handsome he became.

Sun Ce hadn't had thoughts like these about a guy since he was fourteen, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with them. He'd nearly had a nervous breakdown the first time around, although in the end he'd managed to accept he was bi. Still, he'd avoided dealing with the concept until now. He'd panic again except sometimes, just sometimes, he thought Zhou Yu looked at him like _that_.

"Okay, okay." Zhou Yu walked over to Cai Wenji and tossed his backpack down with the others.

"Awesome!" Sun Ce waved Zhou Yu over to his side.

Zhao Yun had already assigned Luke to Cao Pi's team, which meant he was with Guo Jia, Zhuge Liang, Zhenji, and Guan Yinping. Zhou Yu joined Zhao Yun's and Sun Ce's team, which meant he was with Lianshi, Yueying, and Lu Xun.

The instant the ball was in the air, Sun Ce knew the play was going horribly wrong. Yueying caught the ball, and being a quintessential tomboy, sprinted like an Olympic trainee. Luke, though, barreled down the field after her with an almost creepy power and speed, making her appear to be crawling by comparison. Zhuge Liang shouted in either fear or warning, because even though they were on opposing teams, Yueying was his girlfriend. Yueying sped up without looking back, but it was hopeless. Even Zhao Yun was getting left behind.

In an instant, Luke caught up to Yueying and tagged her. The touch was more like push, as it turned out, and she flew forward. Sun Ce heard Zhuge Liang's desperate yell, but none of them were remotely near enough to help.

Then, incredibly, Luke hurdled forward and snatched her right out of the air, catching her before she smashed into the ground.

Sun Ce was so shocked he drew to a halt. _That was incredible. What badass reflexes!_

Zhuge Liang blew past him, still running full tilt, followed by Zhou Yu, so Sun Ce resumed running. Everyone converged upon Yueying and Luke at once.

"I'm fine," Yueying said. "Really."

Zhuge Liang hovered beside her, his usual calm demeanor utterly shattered. It was the most emotion Sun Ce had seen from him yet. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She looked admittedly tiny beside Luke, who was almost a foot taller.

Luke crossed his arms. "This is why girls and guys shouldn't play touch football together."

Yueying, who despised chauvinism, bristled.

Luke held up one hand before she could get violent. "Hey, what I mean is that I'm almost a hundred pounds heavier than you are."

"You shouldn't play with little guys either, then," she said, eyes narrowed.

Luke smirked. "Heh – you got that right."

Sun Ce rolled his eyes. _Arrogant bastard._ Still, at least Luke had compensated for his massive strength by catching her. Of course, Sun Ce knew the only reason that had happened was because Luke didn't want to slam a girl into the ground. If it had been one of the guys, all bets would have been off.

If some kind of battle were really going to take place, Sun Ce didn't cherish the notion of having to fight Luke. But who was Luke?

Zhou Yu apparently shared his wavelength because he spoke up. "So what's your name? I came in late, so I didn't catch it."

"Right." Luke stuck out his hand. "Luke Lu."

Zhou Yu made the mistake of accepting the handshake, leaving Sun Ce to internally cringe as his friend's bones popped. "Asher Zhou."

Luke nodded, then released his hand and glanced at Sun Ce. "Jude what, by the way?"

"Jude Sun," Sun Ce said.

"Sun, eh?" Luke grinned.

"Yeah, why?"

Luke shrugged and headed over to remake their formation for the next play. "Nothing. Just lots of Suns where I come from."

Sun Ce didn't buy that explanation for a moment.

* * *

That night, Sun Ce tried to play Call of Duty, but he was distracted by Zhou Yu's relentless research on the Three Kingdoms period as well as the novel _Romance of the Three Kingdoms._

"Looks like the novel portrayed me as being jealous of Zhuge Liang," Zhou Yu said, scrolling down an article. "Supposedly we were bitter rivals."

Sun Ce frowned. "He seems like a nice enough guy this time around."

"He's older than I am this time around," Zhou Yu said with a grin. "Although only by two years."

Sun Ce shook his head. "Do we have to fight? Each other, I mean." He paused. "Do we have to fight at all? I mean, we still don't really know what's happening."

"True." Zhou Yu resumed scanning the article. "Hopefully not."

Sun Ce took his game off pause, but his concentration was nonexistent.

"Looks like this really all started with the Yellow Turban Rebellion," Zhou Yu said several minutes later. "I wonder if any of the Yellow Turban generals have reincarnated as well."

Sun Ce saved his game, returning to the main menu. "If so, what kind of problem would they cause now?"

"They were angry about heavy taxation and the abuse of the peasants," Zhou Yu said. "Problems like that still exist."

Sun Ce couldn't argue that point. "Well, why don't you take a break?" He jabbed his thumb at the red beanbag beside him. "Play something with me. You've been at this for hours."

With a sigh, Zhou Yu shut his laptop. "Yeah, I guess so." He relocated to the beanbag while Sun Ce popped in a car racing game. Those were Zhou Yu's favorite.

Returning to his beanbag, Sun Ce handed him the other controller and grinned. Given the lack of floor space, the two beanbags were close together, meaning he got to sit right beside his secret crush. Sometimes he imagined asking Zhou Yu out for dinner and a movie, imagined holding hands, imagined kissing . . . but he was terrified to initiate anything. Despite his suspicions, he wasn't sure enough about Zhou Yu's feelings, and he didn't want to do anything to damage their friendship.

And as he'd found out when he was fourteen, even if a best friend brought up the topic of experimentation first, that did not mean said best friend wouldn't run for the hills after a first kiss. Five years later Sun Ce was still hurting at the way his previous best friend had flirted with him, shared a kiss, and then ditched him.

Zhou Yu returned his smile. "Now when I go to sleep tonight I'll see cars and roads imprinted on the backs of my eyelids."

Sun Ce laughed, drawn out of his painful memory.

During their game, Sun Ce found his concentration wasn't any better this time, although for a different reason. He kept noticing the smallest things: the tiny space between Zhou Yu's and his knees, the way their elbows occasionally brushed, and Zhou Yu's grin every time he won a race. The faint touches reminded him of the way they had hugged the night before, making Sun Ce flush. He was sorry Zhou Yu had experienced such a disturbing nightmare-memory, but he cherished having been able to pull Zhou Yu into his arms and hold him. He wished he'd been able to hold him the rest of the night.

That image distracted him so much he crashed his car. "Shit!"

Zhou Yu chuckled. "You suck tonight," he teased.

Sun Ce blushed as his brain transferred those words into a sexual innuendo. "Yeah, sorry. You're not the only distracted one."

Reaching out, Zhou Yu squeezed his shoulder. "Lu Xun is seeing a monk this weekend. Hopefully we'll have some answers soon."

At the touch, Sun Ce experienced a crushing need to pull Zhou Yu into his arms and kiss him. The longing was nearly physically painful. "Right."

An awkward silence stretched between them for a moment, each gazing at the other uncertainly. Then they both returned to the game.

Sun Ce had to swallow a groan.

As a result of his frustration, Sun Ce had difficulty falling asleep that night. However, once he finally drifted off, he had a dream he had never had before, one very much unlike his previous past life dreams.

This time he was in an nondescript room, the details vague and the scene fuzzy. Around him stood Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, and Sun Jian. Across from them were Lady Wu, Sun Shangxiang, Lianshi, Daqiao, and Xiaoqiao. In the background, others hovered. Sun Ce had the sense that they were other siblings, children, grandchildren, nephews and nieces.

In the middle of the room sat a large well, filled to the top with water. When Sun Ce looked into the well, he saw skyscrapers, highways, and cars: the modern world. He sensed he was in the afterlife.

"We are being summoned," Sun Shangxiang noted. "Shall we go?"

Sun Jian frowned. "I am not sure we are being given a choice."

"Resist," Lady Wu told her husband. "You have done all that is necessary. Now is the time for peace and rest."

Sun Jian shook his head. "I can resist, but I am not sure if I should."

"We do not know who summons us," Zhou Yu said. "Or why. Without that knowledge, we cannot go willingly."

Sun Ce stepped forward. "I wouldn't mind going."

"I would." Sun Quan crossed his arms. "I had to watch all of you die. I do not care to repeat the experience."

Sun Jian glanced into the well again. "Cao Cao is having a similar debate with his family right now. My impression is he will go."

"And Liu Bei?" Sun Shangxiang asked. In the afterlife, they had chosen to discard style names, given there was no longer a need to protect their given names.

"He does not wish to go," Sun Jian said. "He is resisting."

Sun Quan snorted. " _I_ am resisting."

Sun Ce grasped Zhou Yu's hand. "I'm not returning without you. If you go, I'll go. If you resist, I'll resist."

Zhou Yu squeezed his hand, giving him a small, fond smile. "I will not go until I understand what is happening or can no longer resist."

Sun Ce would have blushed had he not been a spirit. Even after all this time, no one affected him the way Zhou Yu did.

No one paid them any heed, having understood long since how they felt about each other.

"Your logic is sound," Sun Jian said. "But perhaps I should investigate."

Lady Wu sighed.

"If Cao Cao chooses to go, I will go," Sun Jian said to her. "This is too suspicious."

Sun Quan added his sigh to the mix.

Sun Ce tightly held Zhou Yu's hand, desperate to make sure they were not separated again.

The dream shifted, the details growing sharper. The mist and dulled colors vanished, revealing a far more realistic world: a bedroom with crimson and gold rugs and tapestries.

Sun Ce was in bed, Zhou Yu beneath him. Zhou Yu's lips were parted in a quiet moan, his eyes shut with clear pleasure. Sweat glistened on his pale skin, the lamplight awakening a faint sheen upon his silky, dark hair. Sun Ce's pulse jumped at the sight. They didn't get to see each other enough; they didn't get to make love enough. They stole every opportunity they got, but it could never be sufficient.

Zhou Yu moaned as Sun Ce rocked their hips together, and Sun Ce drank in the sound. His deepest desire was to bring Zhou Yu greater and greater pleasure. He wanted all the troubles of the world to vanish from Zhou Yu's mind during these moments. "I love you," he whispered.

Reaching up with one hand, Zhou Yu caressed his cheek, but his gasps of pleasure prevented a spoken response.

Listening to Zhou Yu's moans was making Sun Ce's control slip, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. "Stay by my side," he gasped, growing breathless as well. "Always."

"Yes — Bófú!" Zhou Yu's back arched off the bed, his body growing taut as he cried out.

Sun Ce awakened abruptly, his body stopping him just in time. As it was, he had to retreat to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

When he returned, his face burned with embarrassment even though it was dark and Zhou Yu was asleep. _Dreams like that about my best friend? What's wrong with me?_

But those strangely sharp dreams were often memories.

Freaked out, Sun Ce grabbed his phone and looked up sexuality in ancient China, quickly discovering that it was common for men to be lovers. So common, in fact, that unmarried women often became jealous. It seemed ancient China was much like ancient Greece and Rome in that sense.

 _Well, we weren't weird,_ Sun Ce thought, comforting himself. _And apparently my feelings for him aren't new or different._

But did Zhou Yu have the same kinds of dreams? And did he have the same feelings now?


	4. Revelations

**Chapter Four: Revelations**

The following day found Lu Xun drinking in the sights of San Francisco. When he'd come to the U.S., his plane had arrived here, but he hadn't gotten to do more than stare out a car window. However, today Lianshi had taken him to a couple of used bookstores, an authentic Chinese restaurant, a park, and a coffee shop. It had been a welcome break from being stuck in the dorm.

Now it was mid-afternoon and time for Lu Xun's appointment. Lianshi drove him up to the front of the building in question, telling him to text her when he was done. When he climbed out of Lianshi's car, he stared at the temple nestled between old brick buildings. The structure looked like a replica of an ancient Chinese temple, complete with stone stairs, red columns, and a sloped roof. Two dragons perched on the crimson roof, facing each other.

Awed, Lu Xun entered the front gate, crossing the courtyard and entering the Hall of Heavenly Kings. A monk met him there, bowing to him, and when he revealed he had an appointment, he was led further into the temple. The interior was resplendent in crimson and gold, while the courtyards had perfectly manicured shrubs and pebble walkways.

Given how far into the temple Lu Xun was taken, he began to grow uncomfortable, but they didn't seem to be in a private area. Finally, his guide stopped before a black wooden door with a design showing golden dragons entwined.

The monk knocked, and a man spoke in Mandarin from inside. The monk opened the door and admitted Lu Xun. The guide then retreated, closing the door behind him.

An elderly monk stood from a floor pillow and bowed to him. He wore yellow robes, or _jiāshā,_ and had a bald head. Wrinkles lined the corners of his eyes and mouth, making him appear to be in his mid-seventies. " _Guāng lín_."

Understanding enough to know he'd been welcomed, Lu Xun bowed in return. "Thank you for seeing me." When he straightened, he noticed this room had a small altar containing a jade lantern and incense. Although he thought it was unusual, he wasn't rude enough to ask about it.

The monk gestured to one of the crimson floor pillows. "Please, have a seat."

As Lu Xun settled on the pillow, the monk retrieved tea for them, which Lu Xun accepted gratefully.

"I am Cheng Zhang," the monk said, "although my American name is Craig."

"Ryker Lu," Lu Xun replied.

"Pleased to meet you. How may I be of assistance?"

Lu Xun cringed, unable to help himself, and stared into his cup, watching the steam rise. "It's about rebirth."

Zhang sipped his tea. "Yes?"

"I have a large number of friends, about twelve, who all remember past lives. And so do I. We've been remembering them since we were little, but I'm the only Buddhist. The others are atheist, agnostic, Catholic, Lutheran, Jehovah's Witness, Taoist, and Wiccan. You can see, then, why remembering a past life is strange for them." Lu Xun sipped his tea, watching the monk anxiously.

"Indeed," Zhang murmured. "What do your friends remember? How do they react?"

"Some seem to accept it. Others are fighting it. Some are worried, and others just think it's interesting." Lu Xun shrugged. "We really cover the entire spectrum."

Zhang nodded. "Your friends . . . are they all young?"

"Yes." Lu Xun sipped his tea again, both hands bracing the cup. "We're all in college."

"Ah!" Zhang lit up. "Good, good. Where do you go?"

"Masonville University," Lu Xun said, wondering why most adults seemed so excited to hear that young people were in college. It was fairly common now, after all.

Zhang nodded. "Yes, yes. I am an alumnus of MU. Attending MU is how I came to America."

"From China?"

"Yes." Zhang sipped his tea again. "Your accent sounds British. Am I right to assume that you and your friends are new acquaintances?"

Lu Xun nodded. "And we're all of Chinese descent. One of us is from Taiwan."

"Oh?" Zhang glanced in the direction of the jade lantern. "What else is unusual about the situation?"

In his anxiety, Lu Xun chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment. "We all only remember one past life, and we all remember each other. Maybe not personally, but we all knew of each other at the time."

Now was the moment for the monk to either call him insane or accuse him of playing a prank.

However, Zhang merely bowed his head momentarily. "It is called _Cháo_ – The Assembly held by the heavenly emperor. You and your friends are called _Dì zǐ,_ or The Followers. 'Acolytes' might be better word. Such a rebirth only happens once every 4000 years."

"4000?" Lu Xun was shocked, but he was less shocked about the length of time – surely such an odd occurrence would be rare – and more that the unlucky number of four would rear its ugly head. "Is it considered a bad omen?"

"In many people's eyes, yes," Zhang said. "However, I have always imagined such an incident would entail a great rebirth of the world, of our way of life. A bettering for all peoples. I have always hoped such an event would transform society and eradicate poverty as we know it. Communism promised such a change, but it failed. I hope for that which will succeed."

Lu Xun nodded slowly, trying to take it all in. "What would we be acolytes of? We don't exactly share all the same culture and worldview, much less religion."

"Those details do not matter," Zhang said. "You were summoned here by The Emperor of Heaven because of the connection your evolving consciousness shares with a specific past life – or, rather, its time period. Tell me about this past life, and we will see if we can understand better."

"China's famous Three Kingdoms," Lu Xun said.

Zhang grinned and set down his empty cup. "The Three Kingdoms arose during a time of great corruption, changing the face of China and altering its course in history forever. Great minds, great hearts, great heroes. If the world is to change again, such hearts and minds would be most helpful. And the world is always in need of great heroes."

Lu Xun supposed he should be awed or excited, but in truth he was terrified. What kind of situation would truly require so many past heroes to be reborn at once? And how would they know what to do? Reincarnation, as Lu Xun had always understood it, was not the result of a permanent, solidified self, an unchanging soul that returned again. The evolving nature of the consciousness meant he was _not_ the same Lu Xun as before. What was more, he was just a freshman in college. He meant to study history in order to understand the past, present, and future; however, he was only taking an introductory course at the moment.

And what if there were actual physical battles of some kind? He had taken karate since he was four years old, but sparring in competitions or for practice was not the same as being on a battlefield.

His heart pounded as though he would have a panic attack. "We need help!"

Zhang bowed to him once more. "Which is why you've been led to me. I will assist you, Young Lu."

* * *

Zhou Yu had received an absolute flood of texts from Lu Xun, followed by a call because texting was not going to cover it. Amazed, Zhou Yu contacted Zhao Yun, who called for a group meeting Sunday night. Therefore, everyone piled into the gazebo that Zhuge Liang and Yueying often frequented, sitting on the side benches or on the floor.

Lu Xun proceeded to tell everyone what the monk had said.

"Zhang?" Sun Ce echoed. "His name is Zhang? Zhang was the surname of the Yellow Turban leaders."

"That doesn't mean he's evil now," Zhuge Liang said. "According to Xun, he simply hopes that if something happens it will help the poor. Hardly villainous."

Zhou Yu frowned. "The original Zhangs wanted to help the poor, too."

"Maybe we chose the wrong side," Lu Xun said. "We were expected to side with the emperor, of course, but that doesn't mean the emperor's ways were right."

Cao Pi snorted.

"And let's not forget that we were enemies as well," Zhuge Liang said. "We're not now, though. Not in my mind, anyway."

"Not in mine, either," Zhou Yu assured him. "But we should be careful. We need a second opinion."

Lu Xun, who had been standing the whole time, collapsed onto the bench. "I barely found us a first opinion."

Guo Jia spoke up. "Yu has a good idea, though." He had been surfing the internet on his phone while they talked. "There's nothing on the internet about _Cháo_ or _Dì zǐ_ – other than their common definitions, anyway – much less about mass reincarnations every 4000 years or so. We should find a couple of different people to talk to."

"Where?" Lianshi asked. "Just hit up all the Buddhist temples in San Francisco?"

"I have a Chinese professor," Cai Wenji said quietly. "I don't know if he's Buddhist, but I could ask."

Zhou Yu thought of Dr. Cho, as well as his history professor, Dr. Xia.

"Also, we shouldn't assume that it's automatic that everyone will have the last name that they had before," Zhuge Liang said, returning to the previous topic. "We have, but that doesn't mean everyone else will. Also, there were Zhangs among the Shu."

"And the Wei," Guo Jia said, still scrolling down an article on his phone.

Sun Ce sighed. "All right. So back to a second opinion . . ."

"I guess I can visit another temple," Lu Xun said. He didn't sound thrilled about the prospect.

Lianshi, who sat beside him, patted his arm. "I'd help you out by going for you, but I'm afraid they'd write me off because I'm a girl."

Yueying bristled but didn't say anything.

Zhenji glanced at Cai Wenji. "Would you be okay talking to your Chinese professor?"

"He's really nice." Cai Wenji stared at her lap, picking at a random spot on her skirt. "I think I'll be fine. I'll be vague and see what he has to say. If he can't help, maybe he knows someone who can."

"Good idea." Zhao Yun rubbed his jaw absently. "Well, in the meantime, did the monk have any advice for us?"

Lu Xun perked up again. "He said we should meditate and try to recall more memories. He thinks that the more we remember, the better we'll be able to deal with what comes next."

Cao Pi nodded as though this made perfect sense.

"And if we don't know how to meditate?" Sun Ce asked. "I mean, they tried to teach me at the dojo, but it was hopeless. I can't stay focused."

Zhou Yu smiled faintly, not surprised to hear that.

"Just let your thoughts wander," Lu Xun said. "Think about what you do remember, but let your mind wander off about it. Do it when you're in the shower or something like that."

"When you jog in the morning," Zhou Yu suggested.

"Okay." Sun Ce didn't sound convinced.

Zhou Yu wanted to reach over and squeeze Sun Ce's hand, but of course such a thing was out of the question.

Guan Yinping stirred. She had been mindlessly tugging on a strand of her long, black hair as she stared across the lawn. "We should scour the internet for local news. Look for anything that points to an outbreak of violence. Things like . . . like the L.A. race riots back in 1992. If I remember right from history class, it all started with the acquittal of the police in a case of excessive force. Something like that could easily happen again. We need to watch what's happening around us."

"It's true," Guo Jia said. "Many of the world's biggest events started with one small thing. Or small by comparison, anyway. World War I happened because Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife were assassinated. Well, it was more than that, but that was the spark that set everything off. With the right situation, all we'd need is a spark around here."

"We wouldn't get a world war as a result," Yueying said, "but we could get a riot. A really bad one."

Everyone grew quiet as the stakes settled on them.

Zhou Yu knew that they still didn't know for sure what was going on, but he did see that the situation could get nasty. That was exactly why they needed more help.

He decided to set up appointments to talk with both Dr. Cho and Dr. Xia.

* * *

That night, Zhou Yu stared at the ceiling, unable to go to sleep. He'd looked up Dr. Cho's and Dr. Xia's email addresses and fired off a request, but he knew he wouldn't get a reply until the next day. He was anxious with impatience and foreboding.

It was times like these that Zhou Yu wished his parents weren't so hands-off so he could ask them for help.

Most of all, he wished his grandmother were still alive. She had been more of a mother than his actual mother, and she'd had dozens of friends. She would have known who to contact for help.

Zhou Yu brushed all those thoughts away and focused instead on the memories of his past life. Maybe if he tried to mediate while falling asleep he could trigger a dream.

Fifteen minutes later, he finally slipped into sleep.

At first, his dreams were jumbled, mixing images from the weekend with memories from childhood – and before.

Then, suddenly, the dreams solidified, jerking out of random pieces into one clear moment.

Zhou Yu found himself in an unfamiliar yet familiar bedroom filled with crimson and gold rugs and tapestries. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist from behind, and after a moment, he realized he sat on Sun Ce's lap, facing away from him.

They were making love.

A raspy moan tore from Zhou Yu's throat as his body caught up with the moment and he felt the sensation of Sun Ce moving deep inside him. "Bófú," he gasped. " _Please_." It wasn't enough. It could never be enough.

Sun Ce moaned as well, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. "Anything for you," he whispered. Their hips rocked together slowly, Sun Ce not speeding up because of Zhou Yu's implied request: The moment was one to be extended and savored.

Zhou Yu cried out, his heart missing a beat as a fresh wave of arousal crashed through him. He trusted Sun Ce to do this; he trusted him like no other. Many people said Zhou Yu was reserved, but it was more than that: he preferred to be in control of himself at all times. To entrust his body to another was no small thing, but Sun Ce treated him with reverence. He would never hurt or belittle him. With Sun Ce, he could release his tightly-held control.

"Never leave my side," Sun Ce gasped, squeezing his waist.

The request was familiar, a plea Sun Ce only gave voice to in these moments. "Never," Zhou Yu promised, his body trembling with waves of pleasure. His lower back arched, pressing his hips into the next thrust. "Never." Because of the shifted angle, Sun Ce brushed a powerfully good spot.

"I love you." Sun Ce said the words with such ease that Zhou Yu was jealous. The words did not come so easily to him.

Fortunately, Zhou Yu's sharp cries of ecstasy answered for him. The world of war, pain, blood, and death was far away, as though in another universe, and the only thing that existed was the entwining of Sun Ce's and his bodies and souls.

Zhou Yu jolted awake, his body dangerously close to climaxing. He retreated to the bathroom to relieve the problem, which took little time because he was so aroused from the dream. He hid there several more minutes, embarrassed to have had such an erotic dream about his best friend.

But the details of the dream suggested it was a past memory, not a future fantasy.

Worried, Zhou Yu grabbed his phone when he reentered the room and googled sexuality in ancient China. What he read surprised him: men often had male lovers, and such relationships were even exalted under the belief two men together were more harmonious.

Reassured, Zhou Yu put up his phone and relaxed. He suspected that as long as Sun Ce and he had produced heirs – and they had – no one cared if they were lovers. It struck him as sad that people would be less likely to feel that way now. When he'd told his parents during high school that he was bi, they'd informed him that it was merely a phase he would grow out of. Despite being nervous about telling them, he had not expected that reply because his parents were so pro-equal rights. On the surface, anyway. Apparently everyone else's kids were allowed to be bi or gay, just not their own.

Zhou Yu bristled again just remembering the incident, but he took a deep breath and tried to let the thoughts float away from him.

 _So we were lovers,_ he thought, gazing across the darkened room at Sun Ce's sleeping form. _That's a relief. But has Sun Ce had a dream like mine? And if he has, what did he think about it?_

Were they just dancing around each other, both afraid to admit to the other how they felt or what they remembered?

* * *

The following afternoon, Sun Ce stopped by the university's post office to check for a care pack his mom had mailed him. He always acted like the care packs were no big deal – just a mom thing – but in truth, he looked forward to them. After his dad had died, Sun Ce and his mom had stopped fighting and had gotten close. Sure, she texted him to make sure he was doing okay, but the care packs were special somehow. Last time she'd included a small statue of a Chinese dragon with the usual food items. It was blue during the day, but at night it glowed in the dark.

Finding the package in question waiting for him, Sun Ce was overjoyed. He headed back toward his dorm, excited to open the box. However, his thoughts were derailed by remembering the dream he'd had about Zhou Yu the previous week. He'd been distracted off and on ever since, unable to focus during his classes because of the memory of Zhou Yu's moans, the feeling of their connected bodies.

Thinking about it now was making him flush.

All weekend, Sun Ce had grappled with the idea of flirting with Zhou Yu just to test the waters. If nothing else, Zhou Yu had accepted his hug.

However, fate seemed ready and willing to punish him for his thoughts. As he rounded the corner, Sun Ce saw his ex-best friend from high school, Jonathan Martin. Feeling as though someone had stabbed a dagger through his chest, he paused, considering going up beside the library instead of behind it in order to reach his dorm. Jon and he had been best buds since fourth grade, which was another reason why it had hurt so much when Jon had ditched him in ninth grade and gone running for the hills. In fact, he'd dated the first girl he could find, and eight months later, she had turned up pregnant.

None of this had helped Sun Ce's anxiety over being bi.

Before Sun Ce could unfreeze and make his course correction, Jon looked up and saw him. "Hey, man!"

 _Shit._ Sun Ce plastered on a smile and resumed walking, casually strolling up. Since they'd never had a blow-out fight, Jon was always happy to see him. "Hey."

"I didn't know you went here," Jon said, giving him a quick hug and thumping him on the back enthusiastically. "That's cool."

"Why're you here?" Sun Ce asked, trying not to make it sound like an accusation. It was painful to note that Jon was still good-looking: sleek black hair, pale skin, dark eyes.

Actually, he resembled Zhou Yu, except he was Caucasian, Sun Ce realized with a pang.

Jon grinned. "My girlfriend, dude. She's checking this place out. She might go here in the fall."

Sun Ce's urge to bolt intensified. "Oh yeah?"

"You remember Donica Sun, right? From the class below us?" Jon pointed at an approaching girl, a Asian American with short hair who dressed in jeans, a brown t-shirt, and a camouflage jacket. She saw them and waved. Behind her was a woman who was likely her mother.

Sun Ce's brow furrowed. Another Chinese American being drawn here? Was she part of the reincarnated Assembly, too? "Sure, I remember her. Everyone thought we were related because of our last names." They weren't, though. Or, at least, not in this life. He had to wonder now if she might have been a relative before.

Jon nodded. "Yeah. She's awesome. We're engaged, but we're not going to get married until she's graduated. From college, I mean. Her mom insists."

A second painful stab radiated through Sun Ce's chest. _You ran away from me so hard that you've got a four-year-old daughter by one girl and now you're planning to get married to another girl?_ He supposed it was an unfair thought. Maybe Jon wasn't bi after all. Maybe he'd just been experimenting or something. _Great way to jerk me around if that's the case. Asshole._

Donica reached them. "Hey!"

Jon gestured to Sun Ce. "You remember Jude?"

"Sure." Donica grinned at him. "So you go here. Do you like it?"

Sun Ce nodded. "The classes are tough, but the people are great." Of course, the number one reason he wanted to stay here was Zhou Yu, but he'd never admit that.

"Cool." Donica glanced around. "I like it so far. It just _feels_ right."

Sun Ce knew what she was talking about, and he now understood that part had nothing to do with the university itself. "What about you?" he asked Jon.

Jon cringed. "Yeah . . . I went to work at Corway. I don't feel ready for college, and I've got Jasmine to think about, ya know?"

Jasmine was Jon's daughter. Sun Ce was surprised to hear Jon was giving the mother any money, but then again, Jon had been a pretty good guy. If he hadn't been, they wouldn't have been friends. "Right. Well. Nice to see you guys. Gotta get to class."

"Good to see ya, man!" Jon grinned at him.

Sun Ce beat a hasty retreat, although he'd lied about having class. Still, he wanted to get away from them, or at least from Jon. He'd hide in his dorm room. For once, he hoped Zhou Yu wasn't there. He needed to be alone. Normally he hated to be alone, but right now he needed time to think.

He'd had such an incredibly sexy dream about Zhou Yu just a few nights before, only to be reminded immediately why he didn't try to date guys. If Zhou Yu ditched him and ran the way Jon had, Sun Ce felt like he might shatter. His feelings for Zhou Yu were a hundred times stronger, even though they'd only been friends for five months, unlike Jon and he, who'd been friends for five years.

Five years. Sun Ce had felt like Jon was his brother. Since he didn't have any siblings, that had been special. They had actually taken an oath of brotherhood. Jon and he could do anything, say anything, admit anything . . .

Except one thing.

 _In the end, you can't really know someone,_ Sun Ce thought darkly, upset. He slammed through the dorm's front door, startling the guys in the foyer. _Jon and I were tight, but not tight enough, apparently. He couldn't see or accept all of me._

Or all of himself, perhaps.

Either way, Sun Ce dismissed the idea of dropping any hints Zhou Yu's way. He'd rather have him as a friend forever than risk losing him immediately out of fear.

And he wished that modern America was as accepting as ancient China as it concerned sexuality so he didn't have to bottle up a part of himself and pretend it didn't exist.


	5. Father

**Chapter Five: Fathers**

On Wednesday, Zhou Yu made his way to Dr. Cho's office. He had a 2:00 appointment to see him. He was so nervous that he squeezed his backpack straps in a brutal grip. After all, if Dr. Cho decided he was insane, and later he had the man as a professor, it wouldn't go well for him.

As he neared the office door, he heard raised voices. When he realized he couldn't understand what they were saying, Zhou Yu automatically listened more closely, trying to identify the language. Mandarin. He was sure it was Mandarin.

A moment later, the voices quieted down, and the cadence of the speech suggested the two men were patching up the argument. Then a man stepped out of Dr. Cho's office. An Asian man.

When they saw each other, they both paused. Zhou Yu thought the man looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place him. He appeared to be in his late twenties, and he was dressed in a navy blue suit.

He bowed to Zhou Yu. "Good afternoon. Are you here to see Dr. Cho?"

Zhou Yu recognized the Chinese accent immediately. He bowed in return. "Good afternoon. Yes."

The man smiled and stepped aside, gesturing for Zhou Yu to enter.

Dr. Cho sat at his desk, a stack of tests before him. "Have a seat."

Setting his backpack on the floor, Zhou Yu perched on the wooden chair in front of the desk. The professors' offices were generally small, and this one was bursting with bookcases filled with old books. Zhou Yu could smell the musty "old book smell" as soon as he stepped inside. What little wall space that remained was covered in reproductions of ancient Chinese paintings, mostly of women dancing, women with urns by a stream, or women at a gazebo. A blue oriental rug offset the gray carpet.

Given what he was seeing, Zhou Yu suspected he was in the right place. When he realized that several of the books had Chinese titles on their spines, he was even surer.

Dr. Cho watched him with a small smile. "Curious about my books?"

Zhou Yu's heart jumped. "Uh – yes. I mean, I'm curious about ancient China. I don't know what your books might be about."

"Ancient China." Today Dr. Cho was dressed in black pants and a simple white button-up shirt, making him seem less intimidating. He stood and walked to the nearest bookcase. "Why only study politics in the U.S.?" He gave Zhou Yu a sideways glance. "The politics of ancient China were most fascinating."

Zhou Yu's pulse raced. Something about this man had a strange effect on him, and the direction of their conversation only strengthened the reaction. "I've been studying ancient China a lot recently."

"Have you?" Dr. Cho drawled. He plucked a book off the shelf and returned to his desk. "Which period?"

Zhou Yu squeezed his own knees, trying to stay calm. "The Three Kingdoms."

"Dr. Xia is covering that right now in his world history class, is he not?" Dr. Cho asked.

Zhou Yu stared at him. "How did you know I have Dr. Xia?"

"He told me." Dr. Cho gave him a sly smile, then opened the book and set it on the edge of the desk so Zhou Yu could see.

Zhou Yu glanced at the pages before him, and seeing the chapter title _Wu, Shu, and Wei Notable Officers,_ felt a surge of both anxiety and excitement. He snapped his gaze to Dr. Cho's face. "You, too. You are – You've been – " He took a deep breath and forced the words out. "You are reincarnated."

Dr. Cho's smile turned more genuine. "Yes. I was Cao Cao. And you?"

"Zhou Yu."

"Pleased to meet you, then." Cao Cao picked up his phone and dialed. After a moment, he said, "Hello, Cousin. Come over to my office." Then he hung up. "I've asked Dr. Xia to join us."

"Dr. Xia is your cousin?" Zhou Yu supposed he shouldn't be too surprised, but somehow he still was.

"Not in this life," Cao Cao said. "Alex was Xiahou Dun. Alex and I have many memories of each other, so we call each other 'cousin,' although we didn't meet in this life until Alex was hired here seven years ago."

Zhou Yu nodded. "I have a lot of memories of Sun Ce."

"Is he here as well?"

"Yes. He's my roommate." Zhou Yu wondered if he should be offering up all this information. He was well aware that Cao Cao had been portrayed as the villain of _The Romance of the Three Kingdoms,_ although when Zhou Yu researched the historical people, he didn't find Cao Cao to be more or less a good man than Liu Bei or Sun Jian. They were warlords, after all.

"Most interesting," a deep baritone voice said from the doorway. Dr. Xia entered the office and shut the door behind him. "So we have Sun Ce and Zhou Yu."

"And how many more?" Cao Cao asked.

Xiahou Dun settled in the chair by Zhou Yu. "We have been hoping to make a connection with other reincarnated people among the students, but discovering such things is not easy. We have to be careful what we say to the students, lest we appear insane and threaten our jobs. Also, we are constrained by which students we actually have contact with."

Zhou Yu hadn't thought of that, but once his professor said it, it made sense. "There are twelve of us." He glanced at Cao Cao. "One remembers being Cao Pi."

Both of Cao Cao's eyebrows rose. "Truly? I must meet him, then."

"Are there other professors here who are reincarnated?" Zhou Yu asked.

"The one you met on your way in is Dr. Shude Liu, who's a visiting music professor from China," Cao Cao said. "He's the reincarnation of Liu Bei."

"Twelve students," Xiahou Dun mused. "That is quite a large number. Who is among you other than Sun Ce and Cao Pi?"

Zhou Yu ticked off the names by counting on his fingers. "Lu Xun, Bu Lianshi, Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, Huang Yueying, Guan Yinping, Guo Jia, Cai Wenji, and Zhen Luo, who we call Zhenji."

"Guo Jia," Cao Cao repeated with obvious satisfaction. "Excellent."

"Not to mention Zhuge Liang, Lu Xun, and Zhou Yu here," Xiahou Dun said. "We have four strategists. That's rather suggestive, don't you think?"

Cao Cao nodded. "I'm also pleased to hear we have Zhao Yun."

"He is pretty amazing," Zhou Yu admitted. "We met another guy named Luke Lu, but we don't know who he is yet. And Lu Xun met a monk named Cheng 'Craig' Zhang – that guy who gave MU the urn – but we don't know if he's reincarnated yet, either."

Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao traded a sharp glance.

"I have met Craig Zhang," Cao Cao said. "I am certain he is someone, but I haven't been able to discover whom."

"Do you trust him?" Zhou Yu asked.

Cao Cao leaned back in his chair. "No. And the reason is because he won't indicate if he is one of us or not. I will not be comfortable around him until I know for sure."

Zhou Yu nodded. "Lu Xun went and talked to him because we have questions about reincarnation. He said some fantastical things."

"Such as?" Xiahou Dun prompted.

Zhou Yu outlined the details for them, then asked, "Is that what you all have discovered?"

Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun were silent for several moments.

"We have found evidence of the _Cháo,_ " Cao Cao said, "but nothing specific about deities or _dì zǐ._ Most everything we've discovered has been folklore, although admittedly some folklore is based on history or truth. The stories vary a great deal, however."

"Some say the _Cháo_ occurs every 9000 years," Xiahou Dun said, "and it ushers in a new age of peace and growth. Others say the _Cháo_ occurs randomly, although not more often than every 4000 years, and is an omen of turbulent times, war, and upheaval. Yet another source claims that the _Cháo_ is summoned, usually for a specific purpose during hard times."

"So we don't really know," Zhou Yu sighed.

Cao Cao leaned forward and propped his elbows on his desk. "No. But we do know one thing: we are all gathering here in Masonville, and it is not an accident. Something is going to happen, so we must be vigilant. Regardless of our feelings in our previous lives, we must ally ourselves and face it together."

Zhou Yu's lips quirked. "We did it before during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. We can do it again."

Xiahou Dun chuckled. "True."

"Would you get all your friends together so we can meet?" Cao Cao asked. "With all of us together, we can form a plan."

"Sure." Zhou Yu paused. "By the way, are you all Buddhist?"

"No," the men answered in unison.

Zhou Yu nodded slowly. "So how do you deal with the concept of having a past life?"

"I don't," Cao Cao said flippantly.

"Yes you do," Xiahou Dun said, shaking his head. "You write poetry about it."

Cao Cao shrugged. "I'll worry about the philosophical quandary after I've dealt with the reason I'm here again."

"They may be connected," Xiahou Dun replied.

Cao Cao gave Zhou Yu a look of longsuffering. "We have this conversation often."

Zhou Yu laughed, but he understood Cao Cao's position. He had been putting off dealing with the spiritual murk as well. "And what should I call you now?"

Xiahou Dun gazed off at the corner of the office. "In China, you would've had to call us Xiahou Yuanrang and Cao Mengde. Those were our style names."

Zhou Yu paused, considering the situation. "I'm not twenty yet, so I guess I'm still just Zhou Yu. But Zhao Yun is 21 now, so I guess he's technically Zhao Zilong."

Cao Cao waved off the topic. "We are in America now, so let's stick with what the textbooks call us. You are free to refer to me as Cao Cao. The surname of Cho, in fact, is a derivative of Cao."

"All right." That settled, Zhou Yu stood and grabbed his backpack. "Thank you."

Cao Cao smiled. "Thank _you_. Because of your courage and willingness to speak with us, we now have a connection with the reincarnated students."

Zhou Yu returned the smile, feeling vastly relieved. As much as he wanted to believe in the power of youth, he was glad to have older adults to help now.

* * *

When Zhang entered his apartment, he discovered Luke Lu sprawled on his couch, his girlfriend asleep on his chest. His feet were propped up on the coffee table, and an empty bag of chips and soda cans littered the table. The TV played an old war movie. Even as Zhang watched, Luke switched channels, frowning at the screen.

"When I said you could use my apartment as a refuge, I didn't mean you could abuse it," Zhang said, slipping off his shoes in the foyer.

"We'll clean up the mess, Old Man," Luke said, flipping to another channel.

"You mean Lily will clean it up," Zhang said dryly, crossing his apartment and entering the kitchen.

Luke bristled. "Don't call her that! Also, I don't treat her that way."

Lily stirred at the racket and glanced between the two men. Apparently unimpressed, she settled on Luke's chest again. He rubbed her back.

Zhang poured himself a glass of orange juice and walked over to the couch, peering down at his unlikely ally. "I have made contact with a second generation member of the _Cháo._ It seems they all remember their past lives. I expect the first generation will make its move soon, too. That means it's time."

Looking up, Luke smirked. "Oh, yeah? Time for what?"

"For Lu Bu to take to the battlefield," Zhang said.

Lu Bu grinned. "'Bout damn time."

Lily stirred again, shaking off her grogginess. "What's the plan?"

"Kill Cao Cao," Zhang said. "Despite needing several people for The Sacrifice, we can't afford for Cao Cao, Liu Bei, or Sun Jian to organize or take charge."

"They're all here?" Lily asked.

Zhang took a sip of his juice, then nodded. "Two of them are part of the faculty at MU, and the other is part of the staff. Apparently, Cao Cao was the first spirit to respond to The Summons. That means he'd had ample time to research, perhaps even to make plans. If his current incarnation is even half as clever as the original, he's too dangerous of an opponent. It is not for nothing that modern people still study Cao Cao's notes on battle tactics."

"Consider it done," Lu Bu said. "The fucker executed me before, so as far as I'm concerned, it's payback time." He patted his girlfriend's arm. "Diaochan will contact you as soon as the deed is done."

Zhang grinned. "Excellent."

* * *

On Friday night, Zhao Yun collected his group at the gazebo again, although this time they were joined by Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, and Liu Bei.

Zhou Yu noticed that Zhao Yun hovered near Liu Bei, watching him with clear awe.

Cao Pi stood at the bottom of the stairs, gazing up at Cao Cao, who was talking to Guo Jia. Zhou Yu wondered why Cao Pi was so hesitant. Historical records indicated that Cao Cao had been a devoted and dedicated father who personally taught Cao Pi archery and horseback riding. Surely Cao Cao would be happy to see his son, right? Then again, if Cao Pi's father in this life were distant, maybe he wouldn't think so.

Cao Cao turned to Zhou Yu. "Which one is Pi?"

Zhou Yu pointed. "Tsao Huang. He's from Taiwan."

Cao Pi's eyes widened, and he quickly bowed to Cao Cao.

Smiling, Cao Cao descended the stairs. "None of that now. Welcome to America, my son." He pulled Cao Pi into his arms, hugging him and thumping his back.

Cao Pi stood frozen in his arms, eyes wide, but after several moments, he relaxed and gingerly hugged him back. " _Fù_ . . ." Suddenly, he hugged him more tightly.

Beside Zhou Yu, Sun Ce sighed. "Lucky bastard. I wish I could find Sun Jian. It'd be nice to, you know, _have a dad_."

Zhou Yu squeezed his shoulder. "Maybe you will. I mean, Cao Cao and Liu Bei are here."

Sun Ce frowned at the floor. "Yeah. But the selection seems totally random. We don't know why it's specifically us."

Zhou Yu squeezed his shoulder tighter, then let go. It was true that Cao Cao hadn't indicated there were any other reincarnated professors. Still, maybe Sun Jian was in the town somewhere. Zhou Yu supposed he could understand some small part of Sun Ce' desire; even though his own father was alive, they weren't close.

Cao Cao walked up the stairs, his arm still around Cao Pi's shoulders. "This is quite a collection."

Xiahou Dun immediately stepped up to Cao Cao's other side. "And we can meet again at last."

Settling on the bench beside Zhao Yun, Liu Bei looked everyone over. "A pleasure to meet you all. Once more."

Several people chuckled. Sun Ce took a seat on the gazebo's floor, so Zhou Yu sat beside him.

"So what's going on?" Zhao Yun asked.

Xiahou Dun filled everyone in on the folklore, which unfortunately just made matters more complicated.

"I have found Guan Yu and Zhang Fei," Liu Bei said. "They are both in China, and they both are researching the situation as well. So far, their work suggests we have been summoned here for a battle."

An uneasy murmuring met this announcement. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce traded frowns.

"We had planned to watch local news for any suspicious events," Guan Yinping said.

Liu Bei smiled at her. "A wise idea."

"I will take charge of that facet," Cao Cao said. "Everyone send any rumors or news to me. I read a great deal of newspapers and news magazines, both print and online, so I will search for signs as well."

Liu Bei inclined his head. "Very well. I will take charge of historical research. My brothers and I have done little else since we met each other. Anyone who wishes to aid in the research can contact me."

"I will," Lu Xun said.

"So will I," Zhou Yu said.

"Me, too," Cai Wenji added quietly.

Xiahou Dun stepped forward. "I will work on martial skills. Who here has taken a martial art?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Excellent. I will arrange mock battles for modern scenarios." Xiahou Dun looked everyone over. "Email me your schedules, indicating when you could meet to run through simulations."

"Awesome!" Sun Ce brightened at this prospect.

Xiahou Dun smiled his way.

Cao Cao nodded. "Okay, then. Let's meet weekly at first so we can all get to know each other. Hopefully next week the others will be able to come."

"Others?" Zhou Yu echoed, surprised.

"There are a few more, yes," Cao Cao said.

"Can we spar right now?" Zhao Yun asked Xiahou Dun.

A chorus of laughter erupted, but Xiahou Dun was more than happy to comply.

For the next hour, Zhou Yu watched various people square off with each other, including Zhao Yun with Xiahou Dun and Sun Ce with Cao Cao. Zhou Yu even went a round with Cai Wenji, who was happy to have a tai chi partner.

In all his life, Zhou Yu had never felt like he fit in anywhere as much as he did here. Like Sun Ce, though, he wished he could have a real father figure. Someone who could accept who he really was.

But he didn't even know whom his historical father had been.

* * *

Although Sun Ce had a good time, when Zhou Yu and he returned to their dorm room, he realized he was in a bad mood.

"Lu Xun said having Cao Cao around should be good for Cao Pi," Sun Ce grumbled. "Apparently Huang's biological dad is really distant. Like, he works all the time, he's never home, and when he is home, he just wants to be left alone. So Huang doesn't feel like he's got a dad. And then he realizes he's Cao Pi, and Cao Cao's here, and suddenly he's got someone who wants to be his dad."

"Jealous?" Zhou Yu asked, stripping off his clothes and changing into the plain t-shirt he always wore to bed with his boxers.

Sun Ce got a good eyeful of Zhou Yu's bare, muscular chest and tried not to blush. "Yeah, I'm jealous." He changed clothes as well, dumping his dirty clothes into his hamper. "I mean, Sun Ce was sixteen when Sun Jian died, and I was twelve when my dad died. What the fuck's up with that, huh?"

Zhou Yu gave him one of those soft looks, the kind that made Sun Ce's insides melt. "You should've asked Cao Cao if Sun Jian was here."

Sun Ce muttered to himself as he finished changing clothes. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll ask next week." He realized suddenly that he was afraid that the "evolved consciousness" of Sun Jian wouldn't be interested in him or might not like him.

Then he remembered the bizarre dream he'd had about the afterlife. If that dream had been a memory, too, then apparently the Sun family had stuck together after death. Or at least regularly met, anyway.

"Have you ever dreamed about being dead?" Sun Ce asked, turning toward Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu had sprawled on top of his bed; it was a gorgeous sight. "No, never."

"Hm." Sun Ce plopped down on his mattress. "I did once. I don't know if it was a memory or not. It was vague and fuzzy, unlike the memories."

Zhou Yu glanced at him. "What was it like?"

Sun Ce rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his arm. "We were all standing around a well, looking into it. The water showed us the modern world. We were having this conversation about being summoned back."

Zhou Yu sat up. "Are you serious? You should tell Cao Cao! That could be important."

"If it was a memory," Sun Ce said. Still, he'd had the dream before Lu Xun had seen the monk. That suggested it might be real and not prompted by something in everyday life.

Zhou Yu settled back down. "It can't hurt to tell him. You might be the only one who's dreamt something like that."

"Okay, okay. I will." Sun Ce flopped back onto his bed. "I'll ask him about Sun Jian at the same time."

He ended up falling asleep thinking about Sun Jian. Unfortunately, this led to his dreaming about Sun Jian's funeral. Everyone was wailing and crying. Sun Ce tried to push the memory away, not wanting to relive it yet again.

For awhile, random images bounced around in his head, and then Sun Ce became aware of pain – the ache of grief in his chest. Sun Jian. His father had been assassinated. The agony was something he recognized all too well from both his lives.

So, he hadn't escaped the dream-memory after all.

Understanding when he was, Sun Ce next registered where he was: sitting on the edge of his bed. The familiar crimson and gold tapestries and rugs decorated the room.

Zhou Yu stood before him, gazing at him with worry. Without a word, he opened his arms.

Sun Ce threw his arms around Zhou Yu's waist, collapsing against his chest. Too much pain. Too much anger. "Make me forget. Just for a little while. Please." He felt exhausted, spent, but still he wanted the comfort of Zhou Yu's touch.

The dream skipped forward. Sun Ce lay underneath Zhou Yu, his right hand clasped in Zhou Yu's left and pressed back against the mattress. Zhou Yu's hair fell around his face in a silky curtain, and their gazes locked, their love passing wordlessly between them. Zhou Yu was gentle. He was always gentle.

Sun Ce moaned, wrapping his legs around Zhou Yu's waist. He wanted to hold onto him forever. As much as it hurt to lose his father, Sun Ce knew he would pull through. If he lost Zhou Yu, however, he wasn't sure he'd survive it. "More," he gasped. "I need to feel you _more_."

First dropping a kiss on Sun Ce's neck, Zhou Yu complied, thrusting deeper.

Sun Ce cried out, the physical pleasure slowly drowning his emotional pain. He welcomed that, reached for that, shoved at the lingering darkness. A warrior had to work to see more in life than death. "More!"

It could never, ever be enough.

Across the room, Zhou Yu flopped over, caught in a passionate dream. A memory. He could feel the heat and sweat, smell incense burning, see the flush on Sun Ce's face, hear his beautiful moans.

This time Sun Ce was beneath him, his legs wrapped around his waist. "More," he gasped.

Zhou Yu filled his love's needs, doing whatever he asked. The shadow of death always hung about them, right now more than ever. Sun Jian's funeral was over, but the grieving period had only just begun. For a first degree relative like a father, Sun Ce would officially grieve for three years.

However, Zhou Yu would not let the grief set in or take hold. Anytime Sun Ce asked him for intimacy, for light to battle the darkness, he would give it.

A shudder of pleasure swept through Sun Ce. "More, more . . ."

Zhou Yu understood he was being asked for something not physical. He held Sun Ce closer, speeding up to meet his desperation but also trying to pass _chi_ from his body into his lover's. He would give him part of his soul if he could.

Sun Ce cried out, back arching off the bed. " _Please_. I need you."

Pouring himself into each movement, Zhou Yu willed all he had into Sun Ce. To the extent their bodies would let them, he would make love to him all night.

There was no one he loved more.

Zhou Yu jolted awake, his body yanking him out of the dream before it was too late. He lay still momentarily, although he knew he'd have to retreat to the bathroom again.

However, Sun Ce chose that moment to climb out of bed, heading to the bathroom as well.

Zhou Yu painfully waited, his thoughts tumbling. Surely by this point Sun Ce had recalled a similar memory. But how could Zhou Yu even begin to ask such a question? He wanted to, desperately. He imagined what it would be like if Sun Ce stroked him to completion instead, only to abruptly cut off the thought. It was too much. He groaned.

As soon as Sun Ce emerged, Zhou Yu replaced him. The bathroom was one they shared with the room next door, and it had two sinks, two toilets, and one shower. Zhou Yu could only hope no one else needed the bathroom for the next few minutes.

When he'd gotten some relief, he reentered the dark bedroom. A strange tension hung in the air, but Zhou Yu thought perhaps he was imagining it.

After Zhou Yu climbed back in bed, Sun Ce's voice floated across the room to him.

"Have you succeeded in recalling more memories?"

Zhou Yu blushed. "Yeah. Some. You?"

A long pause followed. "Yeah."

Another long pause. Zhou Yu tried to phrase the question in his mind. _Anything about us?_ No, too obvious. _Am I in your dreams?_ Too creepy-sounding. Or maybe just too cheesy. _Have you ever dreamt anything sexual about the past?_ No way. He'd never get that question out. "Ce?"

"Yeah?"

Zhou Yu ached with need. He wanted Sun Ce's arms wrapped tightly around him again; he wanted to feel his lips. "Do you ever have specific dreams about me?" That wasn't a good question either. Sun Ce had already said Zhou Yu showed up in his dreams. "I mean, like, I've dreamt about your death twice. Is there anything specific that repeats?"

An awkward silence. "Well, I dream a lot about the day we met."

Zhou Yu's heart sank. He had dreamt about that, too, but other than noticing how incredibly handsome Sun Ce was, there wasn't anything romantic about the memory.

"Past that, I just seem to have a lot of memories about stuff we did."

 _Stuff we did. Including sexual stuff?_ Zhou Yu couldn't drum up the courage to ask.

In his past life, he'd gone into battle against thousands upon thousands of men, and now he was too afraid to ask his best friend about their shared memories?

Although he wasn't religious, Zhou Yu called upon his past spirit for strength. He wouldn't be able to run from the question forever.


	6. Assassin

**Chapter 6: Assassin**

When Monday came, Sun Ce didn't show any signs of contacting Cao Cao. Instead, he glued himself to Call of Duty.

Zhou Yu watched him with fond exasperation. "Aren't you going to ask about Sun Jian?"

With a curse, Sun Ce threw down his controller; his character had died. "Nah. Yeah. I don't know." He pushed out of the beanbag and stepped up to the refrigerator, pulling out a root beer.

"Oh, yeah?" Zhou Yu shifted in his chair so he could face Sun Ce. He had been putting the finishing touches on his fifteen-page paper, which was due in the morning. "What's that about?"

Sun Ce frowned at the Call of Duty poster on the wall above his bed. "What if he has kids?"

Zhou Yu took a moment to catch up. "What if the reincarnated Sun Jian has new kids?"

"Yeah. Why would he want one of his old kids latching on to him?" Sun Ce sighed and took another swing of root beer. "I was all grown up and shit. Married. With my own kids. And I'm nineteen now." Sun Ce had turned nineteen back in late November, while Zhou Yu had to wait until early May – just like before. "I'm in college. I'm not supposed to be clinging to a parent."

Dropping his gaze, Zhou Yu stared at his lap. He had learned not to cling to his parents when he was in elementary school. Third or fourth grade. By the time he was in middle school, he assumed he had to solve all his problems by himself. His parents couldn't understand why he didn't tell them he was being bullied in the locker room before and after P.E., but he had thought it was his issue to handle. "We're supposed to be independent, sure. But does anyone really ever stop needing a parent? My dad still calls his dad to get advice."

"Yeah, I guess." Sun Ce walked up to the window, peaking between the blinds. "My mom calls her mom, too. But that doesn't mean the new Sun Jian wants extra kids floating around."

Zhou Yu realized abruptly that Sun Ce suffered some measure of anxiety, at least as it concerned relationships. Ce was always so laidback and confident about everything else, Zhou Yu hadn't noticed it. He wondered if Sun Ce would suffer anxiety about a romantic relationship between them if he had experienced sexual dreams as well.

Dragging his thoughts back on topic, Zhou Yu said, "Well, I was happy to remember you." _Much happier than you know._ "And Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun have lots of memories of being cousins and hang out now. Zhuge Liang and Yueying are dating, and they were married before. So are Cao Pi and Zhenji, even though they argue a lot. I'd say Sun Jian would react to you the same way: happy to see you."

Sun Ce turned from the window, setting his root beer on his desk. "I guess. I mean, in that weird dream or memory about the afterlife, we were all standing around together, still a family. But if he's got new kids to take care of . . ."

Zhou Yu gazed up at Sun Ce, watching the way the yellow glow from the desk lamp gently illuminated his features. _If he's too scared to approach Sun Jian, he would definitely be too scared to approach me. But can I take a chance? Just because we were lovers before doesn't mean he could handle the idea of being lovers now._

However, they had been so much in love before that Zhou Yu couldn't imagine that the feelings would have vanished, and logically, Sun Ce would have to have dreamed about them by now.

For once giving in to his impulses, Zhou Yu stood and in two quick steps reached Sun Ce. He threw his arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Feeling the entire length of Sun Ce's warm body against his own was a reward by itself. "It'll be okay. He'll have memories of you; he'll want to see you."

A pause followed, as though the action had shocked Sun Ce, and then strong arms wrapped tightly around Zhou Yu's waist. "Yeah . . . you're right. You've got to be right." He didn't let go.

Zhou Yu didn't want to release Sun Ce, either. Pleasant warmth washed through him, threatening to arouse him. "Who knows?" he murmured. "Maybe Quan and Shangxiang are here, too. It could be a family reunion."

Sun Ce snorted with laughter. "Hell, _our_ kids could even be here."

That comment sliced right through Zhou Yu's mood, and he stepped back, struck with an uncomfortable thought. "And Daqiao and Xiaoqiao."

Sun Ce frowned. "Yeah, I guess so."

Zhou Yu relaxed fractionally seeing that Sun Ce didn't seem thrilled with the idea. "Have you had memory-dreams about Daqiao?"

"Some, yeah." Sun Ce looked away, then grabbed his root beer, taking a sip. "She's really shy and timid. She and her sister seem super close. I'm always trying to protect her."

"Yeah." Zhou Yu hesitated awkwardly, then walked over to his bed, sitting down. "I'm always trying to protect Xiaoqiao, too." Painful pinpricks swept through his body; why did talking about this hurt so much? "She's . . . hyper and naïve. But sweet. She's really young. Like, eight years younger than I am."

Sun Ce nodded slowly. "Yeah. Daqiao is about seven years younger than me, I think."

They both paused, a tense silence between them.

Zhou Yu remembered loving Xiaoqiao, but it wasn't the same kind of love he felt for Sun Ce. Xiaoqiao had been cute, although not exactly beautiful, and she'd had a voracious sexual appetite that Zhou Yu had never minded appeasing. But his overall feelings for her were still more brotherly than anything. He'd had brotherly feelings for Sun Ce, too, but those had been overshadowed by his deep love and dedication to him. His life had been enriched by both of them, but Sun Ce's loss had cut into his soul.

"Do you have dreams about her?" Sun Ce asked. Zhou Yu could tell that he tried to sound casual, but he failed miserably. He picked his controller up off the floor.

"You mean sexy dreams?" Zhou Yu asked, wondering if he could segue into the topic of his dreams about Sun Ce – if he had the courage to, especially after discussing their wives.

Sun Ce paused mid-step, then walked over to the TV, shutting down everything and putting up the controller. "Well . . . yeah."

"Sure." Zhou Yu blushed. "Starting when I was twelve, actually." They had been incredibly graphic, which had made getting past the wet dream phase difficult. "I also dream about her being pregnant and having children. I dream about arguments and misbehaving children. Every detail you'd expect. What about you?"

Dropping back onto the beanbag, Sun Ce stared at the floor. "Probably not as many dreams as you since you lived longer. But yeah. Basically."

Zhou Yu could tell this topic was uncomfortable for them both. "Well, no one says we have to find them and marry them again, even if they are here. We aren't reliving our old lives. We can't. The world has changed."

At that, Sun Ce offered him a faint smile. "Yeah, true. And if they're seven or eight years younger than we are again, they'd be twelve right now. Jailbait much?"

Zhou Yu snorted. "Or they could be seven or eight years _older_ than we are this time. That'd make them twenty-six."

"No thanks." Sun Ce cringed. "I'm not into older women. And they might be, like, already married to someone else if they're that old."

 _Are you into guys your own age?_ Zhou Yu thought but didn't say. And in that moment, he knew he had to try. "Who _are_ you into?"

Sun Ce grew still. "None of the girls here interest me." He tugged a loose thread on his shirt hem. "You?"

Zhou Yu wondered if Sun Ce had technically just dodged the question. "None of the girls here interest me, either."

Sun Ce nodded silently, staring at his lap and tugging on the thread.

The rising tension make Zhou Yu back down. _I have to come up with a better strategy._ Maybe words were not the way to approach this. Maybe actions would be better.

Zhou Yu began plotting.

* * *

The week passed without incident. Midterms were coming up, so Zhou Yu alternated between studying and researching. Liu Bei had given him the task of compiling notes on each of their lives because, according to an ancient text Guan Yu had found, certain events had a way of repeating.

When Zhou Yu thought of the way Sun Ce had lost his father at a relatively early age in both lives, he had to wonder what this might mean.

Of course, the next thing that occurred to him was that Sun Ce had died young as well.

He had learned that Xiahou Dun had died shortly after Cao Cao, who had died of a stroke, probably from a brain tumor. Several of them had died of unspecified illnesses, including Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, and Zhou Yu himself. Others' deaths, such as Zhao Yun's, were not specified. Of course, Sun Jian and Sun Ce had been killed.

Not knowing precisely what he was looking for, Zhou Yu complied the information into tables: name, birth date, death date, age at death, and cause of death.

On Friday morning, Zhou Yu caught Cao Cao as he emerged from a committee meeting. The department secretary – a young, beautiful woman with bright red lipstick and an equally bright red qi pao – had told Zhou Yu which conference room he could find Cao Cao in.

Zhou Yu had thanked her, and noticing that she was Asian American, wondered if she were yet another reincarnated soul.

When Cao Cao emerged from the conference room, he smiled at Zhou Yu. "You wish to speak with me again?"

Zhou Yu nodded and walked with Cao Cao toward his office, which was two floors down. "I've never really gotten to speak with someone about this. My family didn't believe me. They don't believe in things they can't detect with their five senses."

"What an impaired existence," Cao Cao said. "So much of the world can't be seen or touched. Many abstract concepts rule our existence: freedom, justice, and love, to name a few."

"Or the lack thereof," Zhou Yu said darkly.

Cao Cao squeezed his shoulder. "Unfortunately."

Zhou Yu felt a certain magnetism toward Cao Cao, although it was very different to what he felt around Sun Ce. He smiled.

They stopped in the department office, where Cao Cao poured himself a cup of coffee and offered some to Zhou Yu as well. Charmed, Zhou Yu accepted, although he rarely ever drank coffee.

Once they were settled in Cao Cao's office, Zhou Yu spoke freely. "When did you start remembering your past life?"

"When I was five," Cao Cao said, sipping his coffee. "I remember it clearly. I was in kindergarten at the time. We were drawing pictures, and I drew a naval battle. The deeper into the vision I got, the more details I added. The picture disturbed my teacher enough that she called my parents." He smiled, clearly amused after the fact.

Zhou Yu laughed. "I was young, too. What did you think was happening?"

"I had no idea," Cao Cao said. "My parents took me to many different psychologists, and then later to many different priests, preachers, and monks."

"Sounds similar to what happened to Lu Xun," Zhou Yu said.

Cao Cao nodded. "I'm sure several of us have had similar experiences. I got a break, if you will, when I had a vision of the afterlife. I was sitting on the edge of a pond, gazing into the water. I saw images of the modern world: highways, skyscrapers, cars, and jets. Around me sat some of my children, grandchildren, wives, and concubines. My parents were also there, and my grandparents. I felt compelled to jump into the pond. I understood I would be in that place if I did. After that vision, I decided I had been reincarnated."

Zhou Yu listened in awe. "Sun Ce had a dream like that once. He mentioned it to me last week."

"Not you?" Cao Cao asked. When Zhou Yu shook his head, he continued. "Dun hasn't had such a dream or vision, either. I haven't gotten the chance to ask Liu Bei, but I will."

"Do you think it's important?" Zhou Yu asked.

Cao Cao paused thoughtfully, sipping his coffee again. "I believe it's a clue. The sensation in the vision suggested my soul was being summoned here. Called. Lured. I felt almost as though a hand would reach out of the pond and pull me in."

Judging his coffee cool enough to drink, Zhou Yu took a swig. The bitterness hit his tongue, nearly making him cringe. He didn't understand why people liked to drink coffee. He had to drown it in sugar to make it tolerable. "You think someone could have summoned us, then. You're siding with the source that claims the _Cháo_ is summoned for a specific purpose during hard times."

"There is the least evidence for that theory," Cao Cao said, "but I remain convinced because of my vision."

Zhou Yu relaxed. Even though he wasn't able to learn anything new, he was relieved to find someone around his parents' age who believed him, listened to him, and discussed these things with him. He was so relieved, in fact, that he wished Cao Cao were his father instead.

But Cao Cao already had Cao Pi – and perhaps children from this life as well.

With that thought, Zhou Yu understood why Sun Ce was afraid to ask about Sun Jian.

He dragged his thoughts back on track. "What if the person who summoned us here is evil? Or at least has evil intentions?"

"That's precisely what worries me," Cao Cao said.

* * *

Lu Xun and Lianshi strolled along the sidewalks, heading to the social sciences building. When they'd begun gathering at the gazebo, Xiahou Dun had asked them to go to Cao Cao's office to help him carry over weapons. Both Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao had brought wooden swords, bo, and padded nunchuku for everyone to spar with after their official meeting. Lu Xun was excited.

"Will you go see the monk again?" Lianshi asked as they walked.

Frowning, Lu Xun stared across the quad at the bench swing under an old oak tree. Because it was a Friday night, the campus was basically deserted. "I know we're not sure we can trust him, but I think I will. We at least need to know what he thinks even if he's wrong. We need as much information as we can get."

"I suppose you're right." Lianshi said. "Just be careful."

Lu Xun nodded. They entered the front door, making their way down the hallway to Cao Cao's office. When they reached the doorway, Lu Xun said, "Your cousin sent us to help."

Cao Cao glanced up. "Thank you. I've been stockpiling items all week."

"Too many to put in your car?" Lianshi asked, clearly surprised.

Cao Cao shook his head. "I don't have a car. I live close to campus, so I walk. For anything longer distance, I use public transit."

"Ah." Lianshi seemed abashed. "I admire your dedication. I can't imagine not owning a car."

Lu Xun, who also had never owned a car and had always used tube trains, had to smile. "You adapt."

With that, they set to work. Lu Xun began grabbing wooden swords, and Lianshi picked up a gym bag filled with nunchuku. Cao Cao was reaching for the bo, or long staffs, when a tall figure stepped into the doorway. Lu Xun glanced up, recognizing Luke Lu from the touch football game. He was wearing a black leather trench coat and combat boots, his black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, the red and blue stripes standing out like neon colors.

"May I help you?" Cao Cao asked, pausing with one bo in his hand.

Luke smirked. "Yeah, sure." He reached inside his coat and whipped out a sword. "You can die."

Seeing steel glint in the light overwhelmed Lu Xun, plummeting him into shock. _A sword? Is this guy for real?_

He was. He flashed forward, slicing the blade straight at Lu Xun's neck. He flung himself backward, tumbling over the wooden chairs. Had they not been in the way, Lu Xun could have absorbed the impact by rolling backward. As it was, he lost all the wooden swords and slammed his head into the floor. Yelping from the pain, he saw a white flash erupt across his vision.

Luke ignored him and vaulted over the desk, swinging the blade at Cao Cao's head. However, Cao Cao snapped up the bo, blocking.

Lianshi, who was by the window, was the farthest away. She sprinted forward, grabbing a wooden sword. Lu Xun gathered his wits and snatched up one as well.

Luke hacked at Cao Cao's bo, and getting nothing but small chips of wood, kicked the office chair out of the way and drew back, clearly searching for an opening. Cao Cao didn't have enough space to properly wield the bo without hitting furniture or the ceiling, so he merely kept his guard up.

Apparently deciding to attack from behind, Lianshi launched herself at Luke's back. Lu Xun wanted to scream for her to stop, but he didn't dare tip off their attacker. Cao Cao remained silent as well, his gaze locked on Luke.

However, Luke didn't miss the commotion; he whirled, snapping out his leg in a side kick and smashing her into a bookcase. Lu Xun heard her ribs crack, and she cried out. The bookcase rocked with the impact, several books toppling onto Lianshi as she hit the floor.

"Lianshi!" As much as Lu Xun wanted to go to her, he couldn't take his eyes off Luke. He held two wooden swords at ready, guarding himself.

"Who are you?" Cao Cao growled, blocking another strike.

"Who else?" Luke smirked. "Lu Bu."

Cao Cao's eyes narrowed. "Of course."

Lu Xun froze momentarily. He had never been on a battlefield with Lu Bu; he had been too young. He had been sixteen when Lu Bu had been executed. But he had heard stories. Lots of stories.

"Enough of this!" Lu Bu began whaling on Cao Cao's bo again, intent on breaking it.

Although he didn't stand a chance, Lu Xun went on the offensive. He threw down one sword, grabbed a chair, and hurled it at Lu Bu's head.

"You little shit!" Lu Bu deflected the chair, then hesitated, clearly wanting to attack them both, but the desk was in the way.

Cao Cao took the opening and kicked, landing a solid blow to Lu Bu's knee.

Lu Xun hurled the second chair at Lu Bu, and Lianshi tossed books at his feet. In the small space, the onslaught caused Lu Bu to fall. Cao Cao immediately jabbed the bo at Lu Bu's groin. Lu Bu managed to block, but when Cao Cao continued jabbing at him, he peeled himself off the floor and retreated, apparently deciding two-to-one odds were not in his favor. Or three-to-one, even though Lianshi was injured.

Once Lu Bu cleared the door, Lu Xun shut and locked it. Cao Cao whipped out his phone and dialed 911, reporting both the attack and Lianshi's injuries.

Lu Xun had the feeling that if Cao Cao had been alone, he would have been killed.

* * *

Midnight was fast approaching by the time the police and ambulance arrived, statements were taken, and Lianshi was treated for broken ribs.

Cai Wenji and Zhenji had gone to Lianshi's room to watch over her. She had been given prescription pain killers and orders to get plenty of bed rest and breathe deeply as often as possible.

Thanks to the interruption, the group meeting had not officially taken place. Now Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Lu Xun, and Zhao Yun were the only ones present at the gazebo. Essentially, they were clumped in pairs: Sun Ce sat by Zhou Yu, Xiahou Dun by Cao Cao, and Lu Xun by Zhao Yun. Xiahou Dun could be described more as hovering, really.

"The police are searching for Luke Lu," Cao Cao said, "but that doesn't mean they'll find him. We must be extra careful."

"Certainly we must guard you, Cousin," Xiahou Dun said. "And Sun Jian and Liu Bei are likely in equal danger."

Sun Ce gave a faint start at hearing his father's name.

"Where is Sun Jian?" Zhou Yu asked for him.

Cao Cao gave Sun Ce a thoughtful look. "He's a home right now, of course. However, he is the head of Human Resources here at MU, so he can be found between 8:00 and 5:00 in his office, which is in the administration building."

Sun Ce shifted uneasily on the bench. "Right. Okay."

"He will want to meet you," Cao Cao said, revealing his level of perception.

Sun Ce looked away. "Okay."

Zhou Yu squeezed his shoulder.

"I will focus on protecting Liu Bei," Zhao Yun said. "And I'll recruit Liang to strategize that. I know Yinping and Yueying will want to help, too."

"Of course," Cao Cao murmured.

"Ce, Yu, and I will protect Sun Jian," Lu Xun said, "although Lianshi won't be able to help for six weeks."

"Pi has already said he wishes to help protect you," Xiahou Dun said to his cousin. "Jia as well."

"I'm sure Zhenji and Wenji will, too, once they're sure Lianshi is okay," Zhou Yu said.

Cao Cao nodded slowly. "Tell everyone to not go anywhere alone. We must travel in pairs, at the least. The fact Lu Bu attacked us doesn't give us any clues as to whom we are facing. After all, he betrayed every master he had. I assume his services have once again gone to the highest bidder or person he thinks will advance his career."

"No doubt," Xiahou Dun said dryly.

"It answers one question for us, though," Lu Xun said. "We know for sure something important is occurring. Something our interference is not wanted in. They wouldn't attempt an assassination otherwise."

Cao Cao stood. "Quite true." He glanced at each one of them in turn. "Watch your backs. Stay safe. Let's meet again on Sunday night."

Once everyone agreed, Cao Cao left with Xiahou Dun at his side.

Zhou Yu watched them stroll across the lawn. "Strange. I'm sure I wanted him dead in my previous life, but now I'm worried that he'll be killed."

Sun Ce followed his gaze. "I guess we're the Allied Forces again."

"Fine by me." Zhou Yu headed to their dorm room, Sun Ce sticking close to his side.

Needless to say, they locked themselves in. Given that the doors were thick in case of fire and had deadbolts, no one was going to get in easily.

Zhou Yu paused in the middle of the room. "I guess we need to start walking each other to class." Despite the fact the idea was tied to safety, he couldn't help blushing faintly knowing couples did that.

Sun Ce grinned, a faint flush rising to his cheeks as well. "I can do that."

At his friend's reaction, Zhou Yu's heart skipped several beats. _I know I'm not imagining it this time._ He tried to figure out what to do. "Want to play a game? I don't think I can sleep yet."

"Sure!" Sun Ce popped in a car racing game while Zhou Yu settled on a beanbag.

This time, Zhou Yu did his best to flirt. It wasn't something he was any good at, really. He had gone out with a girl in middle school, and he'd gone out with a second girl in high school. That was it. The rest of the time he'd been crushing on boys whom he knew better than to approach.

Therefore, flirting with Sun Ce took all his courage.

First, he pushed their beanbags closer together when Sun Ce wasn't looking. Then, a few minutes into the game, he let his leg relax so that it would rest against Sun Ce's. Finally, not knowing what else to do, he resorted to gazing at Sun Ce between each level, smiling.

Sun Ce crashed his car so many times he kept ranking among the last five cars in the race.

Zhou Yu was feeling more assured after an hour of gameplay, but he wasn't sure how to push forward from there. Just lay his head on Sun Ce's shoulder, perhaps? But that might seem too girly. Reach out and squeeze his hand?

Zhou Yu broke a sweat just thinking about it.

Feeling as though he couldn't push any further without a clearer sign from Sun Ce, Zhou Yu abandoned his current plan. _I need a better strategy. Maybe tomorrow I can bring up our dreams again and ask him if he's ever dreamt about someone other than Daqiao._

It was either that or be utterly straightforward.

Remembering that he had opted to undergo a test to win Xiaoqiao's hand rather than confess love, Zhou Yu decided that being straightforward was not his strong suit.

* * *

Zhang stared at Lu Bu, not even trying to hold in his anger. "Are you a _fool_?"

Diaochan was examining several nasty bruises on Lu Bu's lower torso. She flinched at the yelling.

"Don't talk to me like that, Old Man," Lu Bu said. "I'm the muscle here."

"All muscle and no brains," Zhang said. "Could you not try to have a half an ounce of patience? To think before you act? You should've waited to attack Cao Cao when he was alone. Perhaps on his way to his car in an empty parking lot. Perhaps at his house when he got home. Any place but his _office_ with _two_ witnesses!"

Lu Bu glared at Zhang, but the monk wasn't deterred.

"They'll turn you in to the police," Zhang said. "A warrant will be issued for your arrest. How are you going to accomplish anything now?"

Lu Bu growled, but Diaochan's soft voice interrupted any further arguments.

"I will go," she said, straightening from her examination. "They haven't seen me with Fengxian, and they won't suspect me." Even now, she called Lu Bu by his historical style name.

Lu Bu frowned. "You'll have to be really careful."

"And for god's sake, use a gun," Zhang snapped. "We're in the 21st century now."

"Tacky," Lu Bu retorted.

"Efficient," Zhang said.

"Or I could use poison," Diaochan said. "Who would suspect me, the sweet and innocent department secretary? It'll be simple. I'll make the coffee Monday morning. Dr. McAllister is usually there before I am, so he always makes the coffee. He'll be the suspect."

"You will still be a suspect," Zhang said, wondering why he'd had to summon such brainless idiots to his side. "Plus you'll kill more than Cao Cao."

Diaochan shrugged. "This is greater than that. Collateral damage should be expected."

Then again, Zhang did like the girl sometimes. "About that you are not wrong."

"If I'm lucky, I can take out Xiahou Dun as well," Diaochan said. "He doesn't visit Cao Cao's office every morning, but when he does, he always has a cup of coffee with him."

Zhang nodded. "Very well. I entrust this job to you." He glared at Lu Bu. "In the meantime, I have a totally different task for you. And this time we'll talk strategy before you go."

Lu Bu flipped him off, but Zhang ignored it. _Immature, impatient child._

But in truth, he had expected no better. The historical Lu Bu had been unpredictable, foul-tempered, impatient, and hot-headed.

Zhang would simply have to think for both of them.


	7. Panic

**Chapter 7: Panic**

The following day, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce both overslept, having gone to bed late the night before. By the time they pulled themselves together, it was almost noon, so they headed to the pizza joint for brunch.

As it turned out, Zhenji and Cai Wenji had apparently had the same idea. They sat at a corner table, once again sharing a personal pizza and a salad. Zhenji was dressed in blue sweats and had on no makeup, her hair in a messy ponytail. Zhou Yu had never seen her so dressed down.

Cai Wenji was only slightly better off. Although she also wore no makeup, she was dressed in jeans and lacy pink shirt. She gave them a wan smile. "Hi."

"Hey." Sun Ce dropped into the chair across from her. "No sleep I take it?"

"Very little," Zhenji said, stabbing the salad with her fork.

Zhou Yu sat beside Sun Ce. "How is Lianshi?"

"In pain." Zhenji glared at her cup of coffee. "She can't breathe very well. If she's not careful, she'll end up with pneumonia. That's what the doctor said, anyway. She has to breathe deeply at least once an hour."

"Pissed?" Sun Ce asked.

"Hell yeah!" Zhenji was loud enough to draw the attention of several people nearby. "That bastard! He – she – " She sliced her hand through the air. "It'll all wrong. All of it."

Zhou Yu nodded slowly. "She could have been killed. Cao Cao and Lu Xun, too." It was hard to comprehend, but Lianshi's injuries were evidence enough.

Zhenji stabbed another forkful of salad, fuming in silence.

"It's scary," Cai Wenji said. "Yun told us this morning that we're supposed to stay in groups of two or more, but could two people really stop Lu Bu?"

Zhou Yu thought back to the way Lu Bu charged down the practice field during touch football. "Perhaps not."

"I'm not afraid," Sun Ce said.

Zhou Yu smiled at him.

"I just wish I had a gun," Zhenji said. "I'd drop him like a rabid dog."

Sun Ce cringed, but then their number was called, distracting him. He retrieved their pizza.

As they ate, Sun Ce generated endless ideas on how to creatively kill Lu Bu and dispose of his body, which resulted in a great deal of laughter.

"They say pigs will eat anything, even human bones," Sun Ce finished up. "There's that farm just outside of town . . ."

Zhou Yu punched Sun Ce on the shoulder. "Did you have to go there? There's pork on our pizza. Can you imagine eating pigs that ate humans?"

Sun Ce held up one finger. "Human corpses that have gone through a wood chipper," he specified.

Zhou Yu thumped his shoulder again, laughing in spite of himself.

Zhenji looked between them and rolled her eyes. "Enough already! Dammit, when are you two going to stop dancing around each other and just go on a date?"

Zhou Yu's heart nearly stopped beating he was so taken off guard. His face flushed bright red with embarrassment.

Cai Wenji stared at her friend. "Zhenji!" she protested.

Zhenji shrugged. "I'm tired of watching them making googly eyes but doing nothing about it." She held up one finger. "I suggest Romano's. Their breads and pastas are delicious, and there are candles on each table. Very romantic."

Far too mortified and afraid, Zhou Yu didn't look directly at Sun Ce, but he did capture him in his peripheral vision. Sun Ce's blush was so pronounced that the crimson seeped down his throat and up his ears.

"Uh . . ." Sun Ce didn't seem capable of producing a coherent response.

 _Does he want me?_ The desperate thought hit Zhou Yu harder that he could have imagined, and his heart contracted. _Is it embarrassment because she's right, or is it embarrassment because he doesn't feel that way and now he doesn't know how to gracefully get out of this?_

The mere idea that Sun Ce did not share his feelings made every muscle in Zhou Yu's body seize. He could hardly breathe, and he felt the blush draining from his face, leaving him pale.

 _Don't panic,_ he told himself. _There's that hug – the way he hugged you after your nightmare. And the way he smiles at you. And those awkward silences sometimes. And the way he kept crashing his car when you flirted with him. That all has to mean something, right?_

"Go ahead," Zhenji said, waving her hand at them in encouragement. "Hold hands. Wenji and I won't die of shock. We're not offended or anything."

Zhou Yu nearly bolted. He was so panicked at the idea of Sun Ce's rejection that he grabbed his hand without thinking, as though to keep Sun Ce from running away instead.

A hysterical laugh ripped itself from Sun Ce's throat, but he didn't jerk his hand away. In fact, he clung to Zhou Yu's hand.

Their dual anxiety caused Zhou Yu to shoot to his feet, dragging Sun Ce up with him. "Excuse us." He swept out of the restaurant, abandoning his food and tugging Sun Ce along by default.

"Zhenji, that was mean!"

Zhou Yu barely registered Cai Wenji's admonishment; the blood rushed in his ears. Without speaking or looking at the lagging Sun Ce, Zhou Yu slipped down the alley between the restaurant and the theater, heading away from campus. To his horror, a knot lodged itself in his throat. _Breathe,_ he ordered himself. _Just breathe._

Sun Ce's palm was sweaty, but Zhou Yu suspected his was as well.

For three blocks, Zhou Yu stalked silently, too terrified to speak or glance at his friend. At first, he wasn't even sure where he was going, but then he remembered that there was a miniature park between two stores in the downtown area. He headed there, hoping no one would be there at this hour.

When they arrived to find the place deserted, Zhou Yu decided he might be able to believe there was a god.

This did not cure his panic, however. He halted in the middle of the tables and benches and stared at the ground. Since Sun Ce hadn't pulled away his hand, Zhou Yu didn't release it. "Ce . . ."

Sun Ce jerked Zhou Yu into a crushing hug, only then breaking their clasp. "Yu . . . do you . . .?"

And then their lips found each other. Zhou Yu hadn't consciously decided to kiss Sun Ce, nor had he registered the shift in their positions. The instant that Sun Ce's lips pressed against his, though, he moaned, his bottled up passion and need bursting out of him. He flung his arms around Sun Ce's shoulders and mouthed his lips.

A sharp sound escaped Sun Ce, like a mix between surprise and pleasure, and he cupped the back of Zhou Yu's head, mouthing his lips in return. Zhou Yu gasped into the kiss, his heart skipping a beat in both joy and desire, and then Sun Ce's tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing.

"Mm!" Zhou Yu understood the sharp sound now, his pleasure and shock mingling. His emotions swept him away. He caressed Sun Ce's tongue as well, feeling as though they were falling into each other. His heart pounded; his entire body throbbed.

Unfortunately, he was also too excited to breathe and had to break the kiss.

Sun Ce pressed their foreheads together. "Yu . . . We were more than friends. I've had memories about it."

"Me, too." Zhou Yu was so relieved to hear this he nearly trembled.

"Don't run away from me," Sun Ce whispered.

 _Don't leave my side._ Sun Ce's past words flashed through Zhou Yu's mind. "I'm not. I wouldn't. I want this."

Sun Ce gasped faintly, and then he kissed him again, mouthing his lips more slowly this time.

 _Don't leave me,_ Zhou Yu thought, meeting his lips. _I'm not the one we need to worry about. You died on me! Don't leave me. I can't stand it._ But he kept those words to himself.

When they broke the kiss, they were both breathless.

"This place is too public," Sun Ce said. He released Zhou Yu and clasped his hand, entwining their fingers.

Zhou Yu nodded. At the moment, he didn't care what they did or where they went as long as Sun Ce didn't release his hand. "Just don't let go."

"Never."

Zhou Yu smiled.

* * *

In his living room, Zhang opened the crate that had been shipped to him by his brother, who still lived in China. A mass of bubble wrap and paper protected the figurines inside, and with utter reverence he unwrapped each one. Delicately painted white porcelain emerged from the packaging, revealing men and women dressed in ancient clothing. Some held swords, others fans. There were thirteen total.

"Not long now," he muttered to himself, lining up the figurines. "Sun Jian and Liu Bei," he said, setting two male ones aside. "Perhaps Cao Cao." He added a third. Then he eyed the rest. Three of the figurines were female and the other ten male. Technically he could gender-swap if he needed to; it was a matter of whose name he wrote on the figurine. Still, the spell would work best if he matched up the pieces perfectly.

Behind him, the door unlocked and Lu Bu stormed in. "Hey, Old Man." He tossed a set of keys to Zhang. "Here."

Zhang caught them. "Did you follow the entire plan? Down to the last detail?"

"Yeah." Lu Bu crossed his arms, glaring at Zhang. "She's bound and gagged. I made sure she couldn't get away."

"And you?"

Lu Bu rolled his eyes. "I covered my face, yeah. It's fine. Even if she got away, she wouldn't be able to identify me."

Zhang nodded. "Good. I have two more I want you to abduct. There's a boy down in L.A., and a girl up in Portland."

"I gotta admit, that's pretty impressive, Old Man." Lu Bu tilted his head. "How do you find them?"

"Magic," Zhang said. "Well, that and the magic of the new world: social media. People reveal much too much about themselves."

Lu Bu smirked. "I hate computers, and I hate social media even more. I'd never make that mistake."

"Do you even know how to turn on a computer?" Zhang asked.

"Shuddup."

Zhang snickered as he resumed contemplating the figurines. "Anyone specific you want to see die?"

"Cao Cao. And Liu Bei." Lu Bu peered at the figurines. "What're those?"

"Part of the components for The Sacrifice," Zhang said. "I can choose anyone I wish."

"Cao Cao and Liu Bei," Lu Bu repeated, "if Diaochan doesn't take out Cao Cao first."

Zhang picked up the figurine he'd already mentally dubbed as Sun Jian. "And Sun Jian. They are a must."

"I think one of Sun Jian's sons is at MU," Lu Bu said. "Said his name was Jude Sun."

Zhang nodded. "And I know we have Lu Xun. The boy who visited me admitted that much. Anyone else?"

"I only got two more names: Asher Zhou and Jarrod Zhao."

Standing, Zhang retreated to his computer desk, grabbing a piece of paper and jotting down notes. "Zhou was a common name, just like Zhang. If we are lucky, however, Jarrod Zhao is Zhao Yun."

Lu Bu shrugged. "Just as long as we have thirteen people, it doesn't really matter. Right?"

Zhang smirked. "Quite right."

* * *

That night, when Zhou Yu returned to the room after his shower, he stopped and gazed at Sun Ce, who was in bed, texting on his phone.

Sun Ce glanced up, a bit wide-eyed. "What?"

Zhou Yu smiled, although he was nervous about his next words. Earlier, they had agreed to stop holding hands once they got back to campus, unsure if anyone would attack them. As it turned out, they didn't even make it back to their dorm room before Zhao Yun and several others found them and pulled them into sparring practice. The day had slipped away from them without another word about their past or current feelings. "Would you like to . . .?" He gestured vaguely at Sun Ce's bed and felt the heat staining his cheeks.

"Sure." Sun Ce's blush turned his entire face pink, and he tossed his phone onto his desk.

Zhou Yu wasn't sure what they'd technically just agreed to, but he was well aware of his limits. So far, he hadn't done more than kiss, and there was no way he was going from first kiss to sex all within the same day. Not even with the knowledge that Sun Ce and he had done such things before.

Trusting that Sun Ce would never push him, though, Zhou Yu didn't ask for clarification. He climbed onto Sun Ce's bed and settled beside him.

Sun Ce wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "I'm glad . . . I mean – " He took a deep breath. "I was afraid to say anything. I just wasn't sure you'd . . . But I'm glad it's out in the open."

On second thought, Zhou Yu suspected the reason they hadn't talked about anything all day was because they were both still anxious. "Me, too." He worked one arm around Sun Ce's waist, then leaned against him, tucking his face against his neck. Sun Ce's skin was warm, and he smelled of soap.

A small shiver raced through Sun Ce, and he stroked Zhou Yu's arm. "So are you really . . . okay with this? I mean, I didn't have a clue you swing that way, and even though this place is pretty liberal, we might still get some shit about it."

"That's why we're not going to tell anyone," Zhou Yu said. "Although apparently Zhenji and Wenji already had us figured out."

Sun Ce sighed. "Yeah, girls do that sometimes. I don't know how."

Zhou Yu snorted. "My sister figured me out, but my parents were clueless until I told them." He didn't want to dwell on that painful topic, though. "But yeah, I'm okay with this. More than okay. I kept having these dreams about us together, but _I_ wasn't sure about _you,_ so I didn't say anything."

"I try to hide it," Sun Ce said. "Bad experiences in the past." He paused. "Hey, you were totally flirting with me last night, weren't you?"

Zhou Yu laughed. "Busted!"

"You little shit! You tortured me." Despite the words, Sun Ce was laughing, too. He toppled them over onto the mattress, pinning Zhou Yu underneath him. "I should get you for that."

Zhou Yu smiled at him, his entire body flushing with desire. "So get me."

Sun Ce blushed again, but he leaned in and kissed Zhou Yu. Once more, the instant their lips touched, Zhou Yu moaned. With Sun Ce's warm body on top of his, he couldn't help himself. He shifted under Sun Ce, his body immediately reacting. Sun Ce moaned as well, slipping his tongue between his lips, and Zhou Yu moaned again as their tongues met and caressed. He could feel that Sun Ce was as aroused as he was, and he wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back with one hand.

With clear passion, Sun Ce kissed him slowly, deeply. Zhou Yu moaned and squirmed, heat pooling in his groin, and caught Sun Ce's tongue, gently sucking on it. An answering moan rewarded his efforts, and Zhou Yu entwined his legs with Sun Ce's, hooking them behind his knees.

"Ah, god!" Sun Ce broke the kiss, gasping. "I don't know if I can take this. You're too damn sexy."

Zhou Yu grinned, embarrassed into speechlessness.

Sun Ce pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "How far are you comfortable going?"

Blushing, Zhou Yu diverted his gaze to the corner of the ceiling. "I don't know . . . Kissing is as far as I've ever gotten." But he could feel their erections trapped between them, so he understood what Sun Ce meant. "Before you, I only ever kissed one guy."

"Same here." Sun Ce caressed his cheek with his fingertips.

Zhou Yu could see the love shining in his eyes and felt he could be honest. "I'm not ready to go all the way."

Sun Ce cringed. "Me, neither. I'm still expecting to wake up and find out I dreamed this day. I can barely comprehend that I can kiss you."

Realizing he was slowly calming down, Zhou Yu decided to propose a safe solution. "In that case, would you just hold me all night? I know these beds are small, but . . ."

"Sure." Sun Ce grinned. "That's a great idea."

After they got the covers pulled down, Sun Ce lay on his side, Zhou Yu in front of him. Given it was a twin bed, there wasn't room for much more. Still, Zhou Yu had to smile when he felt Sun Ce's arm wrap around him.

Sun Ce kissed the back of his neck. "Comfortable?"

"Very." Zhou Yu shivered at the feeling of Sun Ce's warm lips on his skin.

"Good. This is perfect."

Zhou Yu had to agree. Within a few minutes, he was asleep in Sun Ce's arms.

* * *

Sunday night, everyone met as a group again, although Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun were the only leaders present.

"Sun Jian, Liu Bei, and Zhou Tai are following a lead," Cao Cao said as everyone got seated.

At the news that Zhou Tai was among the reincarnated, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu traded a smile.

"One of Zhang Fei's comrades discovered an ancient text about summoning spirits using Spirit Dolls as anchors," Cao Cao continued. "Sun Jian has a contact in San Francisco who specializes in ancient relics, so they are meeting with him to find out more about the dolls."

Sun Ce fidgeted beside Zhou Yu, making him wonder if he was still worried about meeting his father.

"And Lu Bu?" Zhao Yun asked.

Cao Cao shook his head. "No leads. Interestingly, Luke Lu has no criminal record, and the police have little to go on. Apparently the address he gave his employer was fake."

"Damn." Guo Jia tugged on his long ponytail. "They might not be able to catch him. And even though he didn't seem to have an accomplice, we can assume Lu Bu has allies. Someone he's working for or with. So he won't be the only threat."

"I think you're right," Cao Cao said, smiling in approval at his former strategist.

"There is more," Xiahou Dun said, grim.

Cao Cao glanced at Guan Yinping. "Would you like to tell them?"

Yinping nodded. "The news reported this morning that there was a police raid last night in Little China."

"Little China?" Lu Xun asked, perplexed.

"The Asian American community here in Masonville," Yinping said. "An eight-year-old boy and a ninety-one-year-old man were accidentally killed during the raid. The whole community is outraged, saying the raid was uncalled for, the deaths could have been prevented, and the entire incident was the result of racism."

Zhou Yu frowned, wondering if a riot could take place in such a small town. The timing was suspicious, though.

"What was the raid for?" Guo Jia asked.

"Prostitution," Cao Cao replied. "Supposedly, the massage parlors were covers for prostitution."

"Wonderful," Zhenji drawled, clearly irritated.

Xiahou Dun crossed his arms, his deep baritone voice carrying through the gazebo. "We must be on guard. Events are shaping around us, and the moment of our unknown destiny could arrive at any instant."

Zhou Yu decided he would attempt to prepare himself for any surprise.

Less than twelve hours later, though, he faced failure.

Although Zhou Yu wasn't a morning person, he got up and had breakfast with Sun Ce at 8:00, then walked Sun Ce to his first class. After that, he headed to Cao Cao's office alone, trying to think up a specific question to ask him when he arrived. Mostly he just wanted to talk to Cao Cao about his experiences in this life. Speaking with the man had a soothing effect on him.

When he entered Cao Cao's office, though, he immediately knew something was wrong. Cao Cao was deathly pale and bent double in his chair.

"Yu," he gasped. He lunged for his trashcan, toppled out of his chair in the process, and vomited.

Instantly, Zhou Yu knew it was another assassination attempt. His gaze landed on the cup of coffee on Cao Cao's desk. "Shit!" He whipped out his phone, dialing 911. He was so panicked his fingers shook.

When the operator answered, Zhou Yu spoke rapidly. "I think my professor has been poisoned! He's pale, shaky, and vomiting." He considered the way Cao Cao clutched the trashcan as though it were a lifeline. "And dizzy. We're in Rodell Hall, room 121."

"I'm dispatching an ambulance now," the woman said.

Zhou Yu ran to Cao Cao's side, kneeling beside him. "Help is on the way."

Cao Cao had broken a sweat and was shaking. "Okay . . ." He vomited again. "Dizzy."

Catching a figure in his peripheral vision, Zhou Yu looked up and found another student hovering in the doorway. "Get Dr. Xia! Now!"

The boy nodded and ran down the hall.

Cao Cao slumped against his desk, breathing heavily. "Dun . . . Yuánràng."

Recognizing that plaintive call, Zhou Yu's heart clenched. "He'll come. He's coming." He gently squeezed Cao Cao's arm. "So is an ambulance. Hang on."

In response, Cao Cao merely groaned and vomited again.

Xiahou Dun ran into the office, taking in the sight of his cousin. "Mèngdé!"

Seeing his look of panic, Zhou Yu got out of the way. Xiahou Dun ran to Cao Cao's side, kneeling by him. "What is it? What happened?"

Cao Cao couldn't answer. His breathing came in harsh gasps.

"Poison, I think," Zhou Yu said. "I called 911. An ambulance is on its way."

"God!" Xiahou Dun carefully gathered Cao Cao into his arms, making sure not to pull him away from the trashcan. He turned almost as pale as his cousin.

A crowd had begun gathering in the hallway, and Zhou Yu could hear shouts and running footsteps elsewhere in the building. Then he remembered that Cao Cao had gotten his coffee from the department office before, which meant that others might be poisoned as well.

"Did you drink any coffee?" Zhou Yu asked Xiahou Dun.

He shook his head. "I don't – can't – drink coffee every day. It's too acidic." He stroked Cao Cao's back slowly, although it was likely as much for his own nerves as Cao Cao's pain.

Zhou Yu relaxed faintly. "Good, because everyone who did is poisoned now."

Xiahou Dun glanced at him in alarm. "Shit, you're right!"

The wail of sirens drew Zhou Yu's attention, and he dashed out of the office, grabbing the paramedics' attention so they'd come to Cao Cao's office first. He could hear more sirens approaching – both of ambulances and police cars.

With a sense of utter helplessness, Zhou Yu stood in the hallway and watched the paramedics work. When they rolled Cao Cao away on a stretcher, Xiahou Dun followed.

Since Masonville only had one hospital, Zhou Yu knew where to go. He dashed to Sun Ce's class, knowing where it was from having walked him there earlier, and pulled him out, apologizing profusely to the professor as he did.

He had to be at the hospital, though. He couldn't wait at the university. He wanted to be at Cao Cao's side if he could be.

In his panic, he didn't even stop to consider the irony of worrying over someone who used to be a mortal enemy.


	8. First Victim

**Chapter 8: First Victim**

In the hospital, Zhou Yu paced the waiting room, unable to sit still. Sun Ce reclined in a chair, watching him. They didn't have Cao Pi's phone number, so they couldn't text him. Instead, they'd texted Zhao Yun and Lu Xun, asking them to pass along the news. Given neither Cao Pi nor Lu Xun had a car, Zhao Yun or someone else would have to give Cao Pi a ride.

The waiting room was filled with elderly people and young parents with screaming, crying babies. Three TVs blasted in various corners of the room, showering them with news, talk shows, and a sports show. The racket frayed Zhou Yu's nerves, but he didn't want to step outside. He was afraid something would happen while he was gone.

Finally, Xiahou Dun opened the ER door. "Yu?"

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce both ran over to him.

"They're still treating him," Xiahou Dun said. "They can't promise he'll survive, but they're doing their best." His voice sounded tight. "One of you can come back with me if you like."

Zhou Yu glanced at Sun Ce, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Go," Sun Ce said.

Zhou Yu nodded and slipped through the door with Xiahou Dun.

"They irrigated his stomach," Xiahou Dun said as they walked. "And they're discussing giving him a blood transfusion after they finish chelation therapy."

"Chelation?"

"You intravenously give the patient a drug that binds the poison and renders it inactive," Xiahou Dun said. "The poison and the drug safely leave through the patient's urine."

Zhou Yu nodded.

Xiahou Dun halted, turning to face Zhou Yu. "Thank you." He bowed as though they were back in ancient China. "If you hadn't found Mèngdé so quickly and immediately called 911, he would likely have been dead or past the point of no return before he could have reached a hospital." He straightened. "Because of your quick action, he has a chance."

Zhou Yu's throat closed off. He had to breathe carefully several moments before he could speak. "You're welcome. I just met him – this time – but I'm very impressed with him. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. And I knew it had to be another assassination attempt. When he vomited, I assumed it had to be poison."

"According to the tests, it was arsenic." Xiahou Dun resumed walking. "The ER doctor is consulting a nephrologist, toxicologist, and a hematologist. I have to say, I'm impressed with the proactive nature of the doctor."

They entered the room, where Cao Cao rested propped up on a bed. A needle decorated his arm, and he looked small and fragile dressed in a white hospital gown and covered in a thin, white blanket.

Cao Cao rolled his head toward his visitors and offered a weak smile. "Yu."

Zhou Yu walked to his side, wanting to take his hand but feeling the gesture was too intimate for someone he barely knew. "Dr. Xiahou told me everything."

"Yu's been hovering in the waiting room this whole time," Xiahou Dun said, taking up vigil beside Cao Cao's bed.

Zhou Yu dropped his gaze to the bed's guard railing. "I was worried."

Cao Cao reached out and squeezed Yu's arm. "Thank you. And thank you for calling 911 so quickly."

Desperate to return the affection, Zhou Yu immediately clasped his hand. "I'm just glad I showed up when I did."

"I suppose Heaven is on our side, yes," Cao Cao murmured, giving his hand a squeeze.

Now more than ever, Zhou Yu wanted Cao Cao as a replacement father.

However, he had only been with Cao Cao a few minutes when Zhao Yun texted him, telling him that he'd brought Cao Pi to the hospital.

Zhou Yu flinched and gave Cao Cao a fake smile. "You son is here."

"He must be worried," Xiahou Dun said.

"Perhaps," Cao Cao murmured.

Zhou Yu released Cao Cao's hand. "I'll go so he can come in." He glanced at Xiahou Dun. "Please keep me posted. I'm still worried."

Xiahou Dun nodded. "Just give me your number."

Zhou Yu traded phone numbers with him, then left, sending Cao Pi in as he did. Although he didn't want to leave, there was nothing else he could do. Others would want to see Cao Cao, no doubt including his current-day family, assuming he had one.

Seeing Zhou Yu, Sun Ce stood and came to his side. "How is he?"

Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, and Guo Jia were also there and crowded around Zhou Yu to hear the report.

"Pale and weak," Zhou Yu said. He told them what Xiahou Dun had said.

"The police have to find the culprit," Lu Xun said, clearly enraged. His entire body radiated tension, his fists clenched.

Zhao Yun frowned. "Hopefully they will. The suspects would be anyone who had access to the coffee pot, but maybe that won't be too many people."

Zhou Yu nodded, then looked to Sun Ce. He felt exhausted suddenly. "Let's get some lunch."

"Sure, man." Sun Ce flicked his hand in a short wave at the others as they headed off.

Once more, Zhou Yu was left to helplessly wait.

* * *

One of the few things Zhang enjoyed about the modern world was urban decay, which provided plenty of places to hide and do things considered illegal by the good ol' U.S. of A.

In this case, Zhang and Lu Bu had scoped out a row of abandoned warehouses, which were inhabited only by rats, stray cats, rusting machinery, and empty crates. A surprising number of the windows were still intact, although some were broken and all were yellow with dust and dirt. The sun barely penetrated into the dank darkness.

Today, Lu Bu and Zhang were building a wooden altar, seven feet by four feet. With single strokes, Lu Bu drove nails through the boards while Zhang sawed more pieces.

In the corner, three teenagers – two girls and a boy – were bound and gagged, forced to watch.

"Just think," Zhang said to them, pausing to take a swig of water, "you get to usher in a new age. That's worth a sacrifice, isn't it?"

All three teens glared at him with a mix of impotent rage and fear.

"The good of the many outweighs the good of the few," Zhang chided them. "Try not to be so selfish. Your lives of privilege rest on the shoulders and sweat of others. In the new age, however, everyone will work together for the greater good. Community will come first and the individual last. Focus on material hording and power-mongering will give way to true democracy and environmental preservation. The Me Generation will convert to the Us Generation. And while the world can never be fully peaceful or equalized, we will make a giant leap forward as a race."

The three teens shifted and squirmed, agitated.

"You talk too much," Lu Bu said. "What about practical matters, like how we're going to get the rest of the _Chao_ here?"

Zhang grinned and picked up his saw. "Several of them won't have a choice. They won't be able to resist." And he knew exactly which _Chao_ member he wished to begin with, given they'd had no luck with assassination attempts thus far.

"Magic," Lu Bu snorted, shaking his head. "I just don't understand it."

"'There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy,'" Zhang said, although he didn't expect Lu Bu to recognize a Shakespeare quote.

"Whatever." Lu Bu drove in another nail, the bang echoing through the cavernous warehouse.

Zhang smirked. He didn't need Lu Bu to understand anything; he just needed his muscles. Soon he wouldn't even need those. And when he didn't, Lu Bu would be sacrificed as well. After all, he was far too dangerous to keep around, even as an ally.

But Zhang was a gracious man. He'd send Diaochan off with Lu Bu so they didn't have to be separated. It was only reasonable.

Neither one of them would be a good fit for the new world, anyway.

* * *

Even after Cao Cao was released from the hospital, Zhou Yu didn't stop worrying. Cao Cao wasn't totally in the clear yet.

"The doctors said there is a possibility he could have damage to the peripheral nerves, which could cause sensory and motor problems," Xiahou Dun had told him. "He could also have cardiac, liver, renal, or skin problems. However, since he was treated so quickly, the doctors believe he has a better than normal prognosis."

It was hopeful news, but not happy news.

Zhou Yu wanted to do something for Cao Cao, but he had no idea what. Xiahou Dun suggested that he bring him some lunch – apparently Thai food was Cao Cao's favorite – both to give him an easy meal and to grant him a treat after having faced hospital food. Also, if Zhou Yu took him lunch, then someone would be with Cao Cao while Xiahou Dun taught his afternoon classes.

Thinking this was a logical recommendation, Zhou Yu got Cao Cao's address and went out for the food.

Given Cao Cao lived close to campus, Zhou Yu proceeded on foot, even though he shouldn't be alone. He glanced around the street as he walked, noting the old houses. Many were Carpenter or Craftsman houses, a few stone or brick and the rest wooden. When he came up to a tiny side street generically named Smith's Lane, he knew he was in the right place. As he'd been told, a small white house with three gables and slate-blue shutters sat on the corner. The front porch sported a bench swing, a white wicker chair, and a matching wicker table. The front door had been painted maroon for contrast.

Given it was a pleasant day, the windows were open, and when Zhou Yu rang the doorbell, he heard Cao Cao's voice through the screens.

"Come in!"

Although Zhou Yu was surprised the door was unlocked, he said nothing, simply letting himself in and locking the door behind him. A small hallway greeted him, resplendent with a bamboo chest over which a classic Chinese painting hung. He stepped into the living room, finding Cao Cao on the couch, dressed in a black robe and covered by a white, plush throw. A Siamese cat sprawled across his lap, asleep. The room had hardwood floors with oriental rugs, a collection of Chinese paintings and vases, and silk curtains, mostly in hues of crimson, navy, and gold. Zhou Yu thought the house looked professionally decorated.

"Yuánràng told me you were on your way." Cao Cao smiled. "I'm honored by your visit."

Zhou Yu smiled in return and held up the white paper bag. "I brought you Thai food for lunch."

"Thank you." Cao Cao brightened at this news. "Would you like to share it with me? They always give huge portions." The cat lifted its head, scanning the company. Apparently unimpressed, it settled back down again.

Zhou Yu paused, unsure what to do. Then he relented. "Sure."

"I'm not going to get up, if you don't mind," Cao Cao said. "There are plates and glasses in the cabinet by the sink, if you would get us some."

"No problem." Zhou Yu set the bag on the coffee table and trailed through the house. He passed a bedroom on his right, then went through a large room in the middle of the house that was being used as a study. The walls were lined with bookcases except for a small desk. An old leather chair with an end table hovered in the middle of the floor. Past that on the right was a galley kitchen with a breakfast nook tacked on the end. Zhou Yu noticed a stockpile of dirty dishes in the sink, but other than that the house was utterly immaculate. Even the dirty dishes had been rinsed off and stacked neatly, waiting to be washed.

Zhou Yu decided Cao Cao's wife must be a perfectionist.

When he headed back through the house, he noticed a short hallway off the main one that had two more doors, probably a bathroom and a second bedroom. It seemed a small house. Did Cao Cao not have any children this time?

Zhou Yu decided to ask when he reentered the living room. "I don't see the mess kids create. Do you not have kids?"

Cao Cao chuckled. "I have one daughter. She's a sophomore at UCLA – a year older than you. My wife has been dead for ten years now. Except for the summers, it's just me."

Strange feelings washed through Zhou Yu at this announcement. He sat by Cao Cao on the couch and began unpacking the boxes of Thai food. "That sounds lonely."

"It was hell the first year, when Amy was a freshman," Cao Cao said. "Empty Nest Syndrome is a very real thing."

Zhou Yu figured his parents were glad to get him out of the house. They were currently on vacation in Hawaii, taking advantage of the off season. Still, he smiled at Cao Cao's words. "I take it she's not one of us."

"No." Cao Cao pulled out his chopsticks and snapped them apart, then helped himself to rice noodles and peanut chicken. "I don't know if it's because I married a Caucasian woman or if the odds are too astronomically low for members of the _Chao_ to be born into the same family, but Amy has no memories of a past life."

Among his mixed feelings, Zhou Yu recognized hope. He hoped he could become special to Cao Cao somehow. "There's no one else in my family, either, that I know of." He took some rice and beef curry.

Cao Cao nodded. "So far, Sun Jian is the only person to be related to another reincarnated Three Kingdoms soul. Or he thinks he may be, at any rate. His has two children, daughters who are twins. They're only four years old, but they've already begun referencing events that didn't happen to them in this life. Sun Jian isn't sure who they are yet, though."

Zhou Yu realized he could now answer Sun Ce's question about Sun Jian's current family. "But he married an Asian American woman?"

"Yes." Cao Cao shook his head. "I don't know why it should make any difference. Our souls don't have a race. What race we reincarnate as should be pointless. Perhaps I could understand if we all reincarnated in China, but we didn't. We're from China, Taiwan, Japan, Canada, England, and the U.S."

Zhou Yu was surprised by this list, but then again, he hadn't met all the adults yet. "If that's the case, we could have people show up from anywhere. Anywhere the Chinese went during the Diaspora, anyway." He paused, a bite of beef trapped in his chopsticks. "Maybe if we could have all reincarnated in China if the Diaspora had never happened."

"That's an excellent point." Cao Cao savored a bite of peanut chicken. "Maybe there is some requirement that we must be born out of our own bloodlines, but where our descendants are now could be most anywhere: the U.S., the U.K., South America, Australia, Canada, Brazil, Mexico, India . . . "

"Most anywhere people once wanted cheap hard labor," Zhou Yu said, remembering that much from history class.

Cao Cao nodded. "If we are our own descendents, it would explain why some of us still have the same surnames and why we're all Asian."

"But it doesn't help us figure out who's controlling Lu Bu." Zhou Yu paused as he remembered the department secretary. "What about the Asian woman who works in your department office?"

"Lily Yan," Cao Cao said. "I know nothing about her. She was just hired this fall."

They traded a look.

"I'll find out if the police questioned her," Cao Cao said. "Lu Bu did have a wife, after all. Or she could be simply someone else on Lu Bu's side."

Zhou Yu nodded.

They talked for two hours, until Zhou Yu had to go to class. Cao Cao was easy to talk to, and Zhou Yu began to hope his wish to have Cao Cao as a father figure was reasonable.

Strangely, he also found himself wondering if Sun Jian would see him as a traitor once they finally met.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Human Resources office, Sun Ce stared at the door. The plaque on the door was black with gold lettering, and he'd been staring at it long enough that the gold letters seemed to jump out at him. He sighed and forced himself to step forward, opening the door.

Just inside was a tall counter with a blonde woman sitting behind it. She smiled at him. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Jerick Son," Sun Ce said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No." Sun Ce nearly cursed. If he had to make an appointment, he'd lose his nerve again.

However, the lady merely smiled. "Well, he's back in his office. Go right on ahead."

Sun Ce wondered why she'd asked about the appointment if that were the case, but he just thanked her and walked past the counter. The office door was open, so he knocked on the lintel.

An Asian man who appeared to be in his late thirties sat behind a cherry wood desk. He looked up and smiled. "Come in."

Sun Ce stepped in and hesitated, so nervous his heart thudded in his chest.

Mr. Son stared at him.

When Sun Ce finally met his gaze, he understood why. A strange magnetism held him in place momentarily. _I do know you. I can tell._ "Hi. I'm Sun Ce."

Mr. Son stood abruptly. "Please, shut the door and have a seat."

Sun Ce shut the door, knowing they couldn't let the secretary overhear their conversation. By the time he turned around, Mr. Son had crossed the room.

" _Z_ _ǐ,_ " Mr. Son said, then pulled him into a hug.

Sun Ce knew very little Mandarin, but he did know that " _zǐ_ " meant "son." All his fear whooshed out of him, leaving his legs weak, and he threw his arms around his father. "Are you – You really are – Sun Jian?"

"Truly." Sun Jian gave him a squeeze. "Cao Cao said you were here. I've been hoping you'd come see me since I haven't been able to come to the meetings yet."

At this proclamation, Sun Ce became too near tears to speak. He squeezed Sun Jian tighter.

His father thumped him on the back. "As I said, have a seat. I want to hear all about you." He released him. "What's your life like this time? What are your interests and hobbies? Your major? Do you have any leads on any of your siblings?"

Still shaky with relief, Sun Ce dropped into the nearest chair. "Well . . . my dad died on me again this time . . ."

Sun Jian's brow furrowed in clear horror. "Really? That's beyond tragic."

Sun Ce filled him in, spilling out most of his life story. Except, of course, for the fact he was bi.

In the end, they sat and talked for two hours. Sun Ce found out Sun Jian did have a new family, although there were no sons and no teenagers. That made him feel some better. Sun Jian seemed happy to see him, which helped him the most. He also got invited out for lunch the following day.

By the time Sun Ce returned to his dorm room, his throat hurt from too much speaking and his head buzzed from emotional and informational overload. He flopped on his bed, napping until Zhou Yu returned from class.

When Zhou Yu came in, he dumped his backpack in the floor by his desk and kicked off his shoes. Then he climbed into Sun Ce's bed behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Sun Ce grinned. "I could get used to this."

Zhou Yu chuckled. "Me, too. I don't think we got to do this enough the first time around."

"Not nearly enough." Sun Ce had a vision of sharing a bed with Zhou Yu every day for the rest of their lives this time. He very nearly asked Zhou Yu to marry him on the spot. It both was and wasn't too soon for such a question.

"How did your meeting with Sun Jian go?" Zhou Yu asked.

Sun Ce set aside the daydream so he could answer, filling Zhou Yu in. Then he asked Zhou Yu about his trip to Cao Cao's.

"I'm glad you went," Zhou Yu said when they had finished.

Sun Ce rolled over, wrapping his arms around Zhou Yu. "I'm glad you went to see Cao Cao, too, although I guess we really shouldn't be moving around alone. Considering."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zhou Yu's gaze traveled to Sun Ce's lips.

Ce was more than happy to comply with the unspoken request. They'd been so caught up in what had been happening that they hadn't done anything more than share a bed. Even then they didn't do that every night because of the cramped space.

Sun Ce leaned in and mouthed Zhou Yu's lips, and after a few moments, Zhou Yu pressed into the kiss, then slipped his tongue into his mouth, caressing. Sun Ce moaned, his body heating up quickly. This seemed like his memories: the two of them hiding from the pain and tension of their lives, carving out a space for each other where nothing else could intrude.

Before he realized what he was doing, Sun Ce had already rolled them, covering Zhou Yu's body with his own. He flushed with embarrassment. The motion had seemed familiar, unconscious. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to . . . "

"Yeah. It's fine." Zhou Yu reached up and caressed graceful fingertips over Sun Ce's cheek, a tender counterpoint to the fact his arousal was obvious when trapped between them.

Sun Ce struggled to breathe. The feeling of Zhou Yu's hardness against him turned him on so much that he was frozen. Every time he'd made too bold a move, the person he was with shoved him away. A flicker of one of his dreams teased him, showing him images of Zhou Yu moaning underneath him. _Why now? Yeah, I wanna have sex, but we can't yet. I'm not even remotely ready._ Zhou Yu's stroking his cheek helped him unfreeze. He kissed Zhou Yu gently, savoring his warm, soft lips. "If we get out of this okay—I mean, when it's over . . . " Sun Ce's heart pounded painfully. "Would you want to give it a shot? Trying . . . " He hated how unsure he was. "Giving it a try? Seriously?"

"You mean dating? Or sex?" Zhou Yu's smile was impish.

Sun Ce's face burned. "Dating! I meant dating. I don't wanna have sex with you unless you think—unless you're sure you aren't going to leave."

"I want to date, definitely." Zhou Yu knew his parents would have a fit, and he didn't look forward to facing them. However, Sun Ce was the love of both his lives, and he would not give him up. "I don't need to wait until this is all over for that. I'm never leaving your side. Ever." The words were underscored with the loyalty and love of two separate lives.

Sun Ce cupped Zhou Yu's face and kissed him with clear relief. Zhou Yu moaned into the kiss again, opening his mouth to Sun Ce's tongue, his arousal pressing against Sun Ce's hip. Wrapping his arms around Sun Ce's shoulders, he pulled him closer, his usual emotional reservation swept away under the care of Sun Ce's touches.

Sun Ce moaned in response, sucking on Zhou Yu's tongue gently and then panting as he kissed downward to Zhou Yu's throat. He licked and kissed his neck, slow, shy, savoring.

A powerful shiver raced through Zhou Yu, and he tilted his head back with a gasp. Sun Ce's tongue was hot and soft on his neck, and heat flooded through him. His back arched up slightly, and he clutched the back of Sun Ce's shirt. "Ce!" He parted his legs, letting Sun Ce's hips slip between his thighs.

Apparently, Sun Ce didn't need any more encouragement. He rubbed his hips against Zhou Yu's slowly, generating friction between them and softly moaning. "Ah, god . . . " He sucked on Zhou Yu's neck gently, mouthing.

Zhou Yu clung to him, shuddering. Clearly, it didn't take long to get swept away with Sun Ce touching him. He was concerned by how quickly things were moving, but at the same time, he ached with need. His neck tingled from Sun Ce's kissing and sucking, his body flashing hot. "Ce . . . "

At the half-warning note, Sun Ce pulled away, looking at him with concern. "You okay? What do you want me to do?"

"That's—that's good. The rubbing thing. Do that." Zhou Yu's voice wavered a bit from his nervousness. "But . . . I have on jeans, so if we're going to keep going . . . I think it'll hurt if I don't change first." Awkward, but true.

Sun Ce scrambled up. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. That's a good idea. I'm gonna put on my pajama pants." He backed away and changed with his back turned, clearly caught between embarrassment and arousal.

Zhou Yu scrambled off the bed as well, pulling on a pair of worn out cotton shorts that he wore to relax in. When he returned to the bed, he lay on his back again, blushing scarlet as he spread his legs to accommodate Sun Ce's hips. The position was highly suggestive, which made him self-conscious.

Sun Ce blushed just as much. He crawled back into position and wrapped his arms around Zhou Yu's waist. "You're really sexy. Really, really sexy. The sexiest guy I know." He kissed Zhou Yu and experimentally slid their clothed erections together, gasping.

Zhou Yu pressed up into the touch, chasing the sensation of friction and pleasure. His heart thudded with his edginess, yet at the same time he clung to Sun Ce, mouthing his lips. There wasn't anywhere else he wished to be except Sun Ce's arms; he realized he could have never trusted another man to touch him this way. A quiet moan escaped him, and he bent his legs, gently squeezing Sun Ce's upper thighs and hips.

"Oh, god," Sun Ce moaned, a shiver running through his body. He rocked their hips together in a slow, steady motion and kissed Zhou Yu's neck, licking and sucking.

Zhou Yu gasped, the mix of the kisses to his neck combining powerfully with the way Sun Ce rubbed them together. His fingers clutched at Sun Ce's t-shirt again. Memories of the past floated through his mind, far more explicit than what they did now, but he was already pushing the outer bounds of his comfort zone. However, he wanted and needed Sun Ce's touch. "Ce." The name was a moan. "Ce . . . "

Sun Ce squeezed him tightly and mouthed his neck, breathing hard. "Yu, I love you. I remember I did before, and I still do. I always will."

Zhou Yu realized he wasn't going to have any easier time saying the words in this life as he did the first. Such words had not been spoken in his family, only showing up in birthday cards. "Don't leave me this time," he found himself gasping. "Don't leave me. I can't stand it." They were the words he had wanted to say before, finally pushing to the outside. "I need you." _I love you_.

"I won't," Sun Ce said, adamant. "I won't do that to you." He lifted his head and stroked Zhou Yu's cheek, even as their hips gently rocked against each other. "I'm too afraid of the same thing. I won't leave. I can't."

Zhou Yu found tears in his eyes, but he breathed through the moment. He knew Sun Ce couldn't really promise he wouldn't die, but it still meant something to him that he promised what he could. "Ce . . . " The moan was deeper this time, Zhou Yu arching up against Sun Ce again.

At this, Sun Ce moaned, rocking his hips slightly faster. Zhou Yu could feel Sun Ce's sweat through his shirt and knew he had to be close. He had a flash of embarrassment, knowing what would come next, but he swept it away under the rationalization that Sun Ce and he had made love dozens of times in the past. A shudder of all-encompassing pleasure raced through him, his fingers digging into the shirt he grasped. For a moment, he saw past this moment to the true depth of his feelings: his intense, bottomless need for Sun Ce, Sun Ce's love, Sun Ce's touch, his voice, his advice, his everything. Forever still wouldn't be enough. He clutched Sun Ce desperately, sharply arching against him and choking off a cry as he came.

Sun Ce let out a cry as Zhou Yu grabbed him and jerked against him. Then he grew taut for several seconds before collapsing on top of Zhou Yu with a gasped moan. "Yu . . . " He shakily cupped Zhou Yu's face and kissed him, then slumped, winded.

Zhou Yu continued to cling to him, breathless. "I loved you the most," he managed to say. Talking about the past was easier. "I had female lovers, then a wife." A wife was a woman picked out by his parents to be their daughter-in-law: a workhorse and baby-maker so the family was continued. Romance had nothing to do with it. "Heirs were required. I had to have sons." So much so that if he'd died without a son, his parents would not have been allowed to mourn him. "But if I could have, I would have just had you."

"I felt the same." Sun Ce rolled them onto their sides, facing each other. He hugged Zhou Yu tightly. "All I ever wanted was you. A wife was nice, but it wasn't the same."

A place inside of Zhou Yu's heart eased at this declaration. He had always suspected Sun Ce felt the same, but it was hardly anything two warriors could give voice to. Now they could. "Only taking care of your little brother kept me going when you were gone." He relaxed into Sun Ce's embrace.

"Yeah, I know." Sun Ce kissed him. "But hey, we've always been together. We just can't remember the middle because we were dead, but at least in that dream I had, we were together. Holding hands, even. When we die again, this time because of old age, we're going to the same place together. No matter what, we can't be separated."

Zhou Yu nodded, accepting the logic and comforted by the news they'd been holding hands in the afterlife. Reassured, he rested in Sun Ce's arms a few more minutes, then headed to the bathroom to clean up. As much as he enjoyed Sun Ce's embrace, he didn't like the mess he was dealing with.

After Zhou Yu got out, Sun Ce took his turn, but he'd barely set foot back in their room when someone rapped on their door sharply.

Embarrassed by the near miss, Zhou Yu traded looks with Sun Ce, then answered the door.

Zhao Yun stood on the other side, pale. "I can't find Liu Bei anywhere!"

"What?" For a moment, Zhou Yu wasn't sure he'd heard that correctly.

"He's gone!" Zhao Yun stepped inside. "Liang, Yueying, Yinping, and I have been looking everywhere. He'd not in class, not in his office, not at home, and not answering texts or calls."

Zhou Yu exchanged a grim look with Sun Ce. "Any signs of struggle?"

Zhao Yun shook his head. "None. Nothing."

"We'll help you look," Sun Ce said.

Three hours later, however, they hadn't turned up a single clue.

For all intents and purposes, Liu Bei had simply vanished.


End file.
